


Addicted

by GravityUndefined



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill not being a complete asshole for once, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Human!Bill, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, multi dimensions, older dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sat on the floor, hands resting on the same old wooden floor with the back. His hair was a mess, his skin pale and his eyes blown wide. The lips that once colored a beautiful pink now seemed more purple and blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addiction is a nasty thing

Dipper sat on the floor, hands resting on the same old wooden floor with the back. His hair was a mess, his skin pale and his eyes blown wide. The lips that once colored a beautiful pink now seemed more purple and blue.

Each time he sniffed, he could feel the familiar burn in his nostrils. His nose was red and bloody. Mabel had send him money, to the shack their uncle lived before he passed away. Dipper had ran away from home to the shack after a heavy fight with his parents. He had come out of the closet and his parents had not taken it slightly.

Back then he had been 16, in the meanwhile he had turned 21. Five years living on his own, living of the money that Mabel send him once in a while. But soon after, Dipper had gotten into drugs. Hard drugs. Dipper’s life went down hard and fast.

There was on food to eat and the money Mabel send last week was all spent. He had just sniffed up the last bit of cocaine he had. The one dealer in Gravity Falls had almost refused to sell him this big of a quantity but after some pleading had done so anyway.

His nostrils burned and he could slowly feel the blood flowing down his nose faster. His mind was clouded and he soon felt the familiar rush come over him. The heat spread over his body and he could feel the energy coursing through him. His breathing became heavy and he felt more alert than ever.

The rush was over way too soon and Dipper soon enough found himself craving for more. But with all his drugs gone and no money left he didn’t know how to get more…

“Dear god… Pine Tree…” Dipper heard the voice but payed no attention to it.

“What did you do to yourself?” the familiar triangle appeared and came closer to him. Putting one of his little hands on Dipper’s forehead, the latter flinched. He looked so bewildered.

“Bill?” the young adult did seem to remember him.

“Yea! It’s me Pine Tree!” Bill cheered up.

Dipper smiled absentminded. The teen obviously was far away in his mind.

Bill looked over the half-naked boy, his shirt long gone and his short barely covering anything. Dipper had collapsed to the floor on his back and was slowly drooling onto the floor. His pupils still blown wide and no longer recognizing Bill’s existence.

“Oh Pine Tree…” Bill floated lower to the ground, looking closer over the boy.

A certain drawing on the boy’s arm demanded his attention. It was his wheel, even more, it was Bill in his Cipher wheel with several other runes and symbols surrounding it in an elegant way. Bill felt honored, yet wondered how his Pine Tree ended up so miserable. After their first summer in Gravity Falls, Bill had spent most his time in the mindscape, no longer paying attention to the twins. Now that nine years had passed, Bill had decided to come and visit Dipper again. Only wishing he had done so earlier.

Seeing only one solution to this problem, Bill sighed deeply. Opening his right hand and sharpening his claws, he opened a port to another dimension. Carefully picking up the boy in his arms, the boy’s body numbed in his arms although he was clearly reacting to the warmth Bill radiated.

Bill passed through the portal and glanced one last time to what used to be the twins’ room. The floor scattered with empty little bags, needles, spoons, lighters and cards.  
Bill snapped his fingers and a small paper appeared on the door of the room.

“Atleast Shooting Star has a right to know since it was her money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this new story :D  
> please note me on any mistakes and leave a comment on how you like the story :D
> 
> This was a really short chapter I know!  
> But this chapter is mostly to just start off the story, longer chapters will be added after this ^.^
> 
> I wrote this chapter to the following song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCaRFVlARl0


	2. Silent Cries

Mabel had been walking circles in her room. She had plans to visit Dipper over the weekend, she hadn’t seen him in years. They did however sometimes correspondent through letters and since Mabel had gotten a part time job to combine with her studies, she had been sending Dipper cheques to support him better. Sending money had become a habit over the years, starting out by selling sweaters for only 15 dollars, it had become very popular on a short notice and so Mabel was able to send Dipper a couple hundred each month.

She knew he was staying at the Shack since no one would tell him not to… but even if Stan had still been alive, the man would’ve welcomed Dipper like his own son. Somewhere she hoped that Stan’s spirit was still there, watching over her brother.

Mabel was nervous, and that was putting it slightly. She was a wreck, ever since she had decided to visit him. Since she had her own car now she could stand and go whenever she liked but her parents always needed to know where to. Adding up to guilt was the fact that Mabel had never in her life lied to her parents. If something were to actually happen it were to break their heart knowing their little girl lied to them.

Unlike Dipper, Mabel had never spoken up to her parents, she admired that about her brother. But now that she was 21, she had decided that it was time. She came to a halt and her facial expression hardened.

“It’s time…” she muttered to herself. Since Dipper left, he had become a taboo in the family, much to his sister’s dismay. Collecting all her courage, Mabel walked out of her room, sparing a glance to Dipper’s at the other side of the hallway. Descending the stairs she fidgeted with her sleeves. When she walked into the kitchen, both her parents were there. Her mother was making some coffee and her dad reading the newspaper on the cooking island. Mabel coughed to get their attention.

“Oh hi sweetie! Shouldn’t you be in bed yet? It’s 10 o’clock on a Thursday night.” Mabel had inherited her spontaneous character from her mother.

“I don’t have courses to attend tomorrow.”

“That’s nice for a change.” Her father added.

“Could you guys sit down for a minute? I have something to tell you.” Her mother looked a bit concerned, Mabel always had to ‘ask’ or ‘discuss’ something, but never ‘tell’. The thought brought a little scowl to her mother’s face as to where her father was purely filled with interest and curiosity.  
“What is it honeybun?” her father continued. Mabel looked at the two and sighed, now or never Mabes.

“I’ll be visiting Dipper over the weekend.” Silence fell, and it fell hard. The shocked expressions on her parents’ face stung a bit in her chest but she took the opportunity of silence to voice the rest of her thoughts.

“And… I’m sorry… but there’s no way you’re stopping me.” Starting her sentence she could feel tears bubble up but quickly swallowed them back down to state her point. Her parents were absolutely dumbfounded, not believing what their little girl had just said.

“You’re… visiting…”

“Yes mom, visiting Dipper. Your son.” Mabel had over the years learned how to draw away all the emotions from her face.

“He is no son of mine! I do not raise sinners!” her mother was the type of woman that had the ‘in 0.5 seconds a Bitch’.

“He is your son! And you’ve ignored him long enough!” Mabel was fed up with her mother, not her father, he was her favorite parent and knew had wanted to know how Dipper was doing.

“How DARE you talk to me like that?!” her mother was outraged and Mabel only hoped she wasn’t going to hit her.

“I’m 21 now mother! I can decide whether or not I visit my TWIN!”

“Oh no you DON’T. And if you do you are just as welcome as he is!” Mabel smiled.

“Nice to know we both can come back home.” She whispered.

“I just said the opposite missy.” Her mother snapped.

“Come on Caithlyn, you’re too harsh on the girl, she misses her brother. It’s only natural.” Her father tried to defend Mabel but received the most venomous look from her mother.

“I don’t need your interference George!”

“Mom?...”

“WHAT?!”

“I know you meant we couldn’t come back here…”

“So you were being sarcastic towards your mother?!” her mother was ready to raise her hand.

“No… I just never said that this was our home.” Her words had obviously stung deep. Without any further word, Mabel went back upstairs to pick up her bag and get back downstairs.

“I’ll be staying at Dipper’s I guess then.” Her head hung low, she knew the conversation wouldn’t be an easy one but she certainly had hoped for another outcome. Walking outside she picked up her car keys from the counter and unhooked her house key. 

“Mabel wait!” her father ran after her, no way was he losing a second child to that hellish woman. Said woman was standing at the counter with one hand resting on top of it. How did this happen? How had she let it come this far? Had she not been a good mother? This was all Dipper’s fault…  
Caithlyn always blamed someone else rather than herself.

“Mabel please wait!” George chased his daughter to her car. Coming to a halt, she slowly turned around and George could see the tears staining her once joyful cheeks.

“Honey… Come here.” He stretched out his arms and Mabel fell into them, crying. She would leave, to probably see her father only once a year or something if she’d be lucky.

“I love you dad…” Mabel sniffed.

“I love you too sweetie.”

“I just can’t believe what mom did to Dipper… He’s your son.” A crop in her throat made her hiccup.

“I’m sorry Mabes, that was a huge mistake… I thought he’d come back… but apparently your mother only fueled the fire.”

“W-what?” Mabel was confused, had it not stayed with one fight?

“Dipper…” her father sighed deep. “Dipper came back the day after, while I was at work and you were at school. From what I heard from the neighbors it wasn’t pretty at all… They had words, harsh words and at one point your mother became physical. Dipper wouldn’t hit her back and she only scolded him more for it…” Mabel couldn’t believe what she heard… She knew her mother could be cruel but this was outrageous.

“Dad?”

“I’m sorry… I should’ve done more to keep him here…” George felt so guilty, all this years.

“Dad…”

“No Mabel it’s okay, just go, I’m just so sorry…”

“No dad… come with me.”

“Honey… your mother…”

“She doesn’t have to know! She did enough to deserve this!” Mabel got her rage back but felt tears traveling down her cheek nonetheless.

“I will come… but just not right now. She would have the cops on us, probably saying I kidnapped you and think up of a crazy story so she would come out as a saint.” The words were hard, but true and the girl knew.

“I’m expecting you dad…” Mabel turned around with a defeated look on her face. Before she turned around she gave her father a bumper sticker she had been keeping in her bag all this while.

“What is the mystery shack?!”

Her father smiled and nodded, knowing where to find his children. He took the sticker and went to his pickup, immediately applying to his bumper. Mabel cheered up a bit, their father was on their side, she knew.

She went to hug her father one last time before she really had to leave, not waiting for her mother to storm out and stab her tires or something. Mabel drove a pink pickup, just like her father who had a black one, it had been an ‘I’m glad you’re not gay like our son’ gift. That was the only reason she somewhere detested this car… Like she had gladly accepted Dipper left.

She was soon on the highway, starting her long trip to Gravity Falls. She only had one duffel bag in which she had stuffed as much sweaters as she could. Since it was late at night already, Mabel decided to stop at a night shop.

She parked her car into an empty spot and walked towards the shop. When she entered to little shop, there were quite some people. They all seemed to be on their way to somewhere. She went to grab a bottle of Pitt Cola and a bag of chips for on the road. She also grabbed some other candy, the ones she knew Dipper liked.

“Dipper…” she sighed. And at the moment she had breathed his name she could have sworn she saw a black triangle shadow. Turning around in a panic she saw nothing… Only the people that had been in the shop with her when she had entered. Calming her nerves she made her way to the register.

“That’ll be 20,50 please.” The Jamaican man behind the counter said. He looked like your typical Jamaican.  
Mabel paid for the goods and went back to her car. Sitting in her seat she wondered how Dipper would be. She jumped up once again when she looked back in her rear mirror and saw a yellow glow coming from the backseat in her car.

“Bill!” she yelled as she turned in her seat, expecting to see the floating triangle but nothing again. She heaved heavily, panic rushing over her. Was she going crazy? Now certainly wasn’t the right moment Mabel.

When she turned back she almost yelped when she noticed a yellow sticky note on the passenger seat. for a few moments she sat frozen in her seat, wondering how that could’ve gotten there without her noticing anything.

“Dear Shooting star” the note began, so it was indeed Bill! “I know you’re on your way to visit your brother, I would recommend your refrain from doing so. Love, your favorite triangle.” Mabel tch’ed, love? Since when did the demon know that word. But the note did confirm that Bill was watching her and that she wasn’t going crazy yet, yet.

Getting back on the road, she hit her gas a little more than she should, but she had to get to Dipper as soon as possible. Getting on the highway again she knew she’d arrive around 6 o’clock in the morning, it was passed 12 when she left home. Her GPS happily announced that she was over the speed limit.

“Oh shut your trap!” she snapped angrily at the piece of technology. She rarely passed another car on her way so managed she could hit the gas just a tiny bit more.

Why did Bill not want her with Dipper? Did they make a deal and did Bill not want her to find out? Maybe Dipper was… No! Keep your cool Mabes, he’s alright.

The thought of Bill never left her head. After 3 hours of driving she was now halfway. She had decided on anther pit stop.

“Where can I find the toilet?” Mabel timidly asked the blonde behind the counter.

“Just left to the refrigerator in the back sweetie.” The older woman winked at her.

“Thank you.” She thanked her sweetly. The bathroom was small with only two stalls but it was clean. Thank god for that. When Mabel entered one of the stall she sat herself down and right in front of her. Another not. No. That was not possible. She quickly di what she had to, pulled up everything and snatched the note from the door that was surprisingly three feet from her away.

“Shooting Star,” it started off again, no ‘dear’ now though. “I have noticed you ignored my previous note and are now halfway your travel. This is my last warning, you do NOT want to visit Pine Tree. Forever mine, Cipher.”

Bill seemed a lot less friendly and more distant in this note. Mabel was hesitant for a moment and bit her lip. No, she would visit Dipper, the sooner the better. Mabel ran outside yelling a friendly goodbye to the lady behind the counter and ran for her car. She got back in and got back on the road immediately. Bill didn’t want Mabel there and she was gonna find out why not.

After two hours and a half she was finally nearing the Mystery Shack, Mabel admitted to pushing the gas a bit too hard. The road that led to the shack was bewildered, the street was broken and plants made their way through the pavement.  
Mabel felt uncomfortable, Dipper could have at least cared for it a bit no? She turned the wheel and drove on, slowly. The pavement soon turned to a dirt road, indicating she was almost at her destination. Finally she could see the familiar clearing, it looked so… old and broken. The garden had not been taken care of at all. Plants grew as they wished and roots were slowly taking over the domain.

Mabel got out of her car and set foot to the ground. Walking over to the front door she noticed the mailbox, it was stuffed, not once emptied in years at the looks of it.

“Dipper!” she yelled out, hoping to see her brother running out of the shack enthusiastically and throw himself around her. But no response came.

“Come on bro-bro! It’s me! Mabel! Open up!” she tried and tried but still no response. Maybe he was out? No couldn’t be, his car still sat in the driveway, which looked just as overgrown as the rest. The car looked rusted in place, as if Dipper arrived here and hadn’t used it since. This scared Mabel… What if something had happened?!

Mabel started banging on the door.

“DIPPER OPEN UP! NOW!” she nearly screamed, there was still no response… No sound of anyone inside.  
“DIPPEEEEEER!!” Mabel was near tears.

Mabel quickly started checking every door to see if she could open them but they were all locked. Then she started walking around the shack looking for an open window and if she couldn’t find one, she swore to god she’d break one. When she got back to the front door there was another note. Rage boiled up in Mabel’s heart, she snatched off the note.

“Shooting Star, everything is locked up. You won’t get in.” Mabel screamed out of anger, Bill was not letting her see her twin and she was so furious.

“I’m done with you Bill! DONE!” she screamed, not caring if anyone were to hear. She pulled off her sweater and bound it around her fist, making her way to the kitchen window. With all her might she slammed into the window. It didn’t budge. She was too enraged to stop and kept hitting and slamming the window.

*CRACK*

A loud crack was heard and Mabel thought she broke it, but it only cracked. Only a single crack along the whole window. She knew what to do, keep hitting that crack. It took another five fierce hits to finally break the glass. Shattered glass fell everywhere and Mabel deemed her sweater unwearable, it had shards of glass all over. Dropping the cloth from her hand she climbed in through the now shattered window. A few shards had remained in the frame, cutting open her leg.

She jumped off the sink in the kitchen looking around. Everything was dusty, there was still food on the table though! But on closer inspection, Mabel saw that it used to be food… it was green and all kind of ugly colors. It was dried up though so it didn’t smell. Walking into the living room she noticed that the television was missing, the old chair was ripped and the paper on the wall scratched.

Had a monster made its way inside? That couldn’t be, stop being ridiculous Mabel. Stepping further she came in the hall with the stairs leading upstairs, the door to the bathroom on the opposite wall and the front door on her right. It was fiercely locked with at least fifteen locks.

She went to the bathroom door and knocked. Silently waiting for an answer, smiling a bit.

“Hey dipdop? It’s me Mabel… I know you’re shy in the bathroom but you could’ve at least opened up the door no?” Mabel was so hopeful yet so sad. She turned the knob and walked in.

Empty.  
No Dipper… Mabel smiled sadly to herself in the broken mirror. Dipper had to be here, alive or…

A single tear slipped down her cheek, she couldn’t even think the word. Wiping it away she turned back around to the door where there was another note.

“Dear Shooting Star…” the note gave Mabel somewhat of a comforting feeling, she wasn’t alone and that was soothing in this situation. But it also gave her a sharp sting in the heart. “I know you’re searching the house… Dipper isn’t in the house. He’s living with me now, for the better, stop searching now. Love, Bill.”

The note was so odd, reading such words from their worst enemy. Mabel couldn’t help but ghost through the house more. She went to where the shop used to be. There was still little merchandise, all fallen down from their planks into the ground. Beautiful snowballs were now broken glass and a spot on the old wood. Walking over to the register she noticed it looked broken into.

“Oh no…” Did someone break into the house?! Wait… no… Dipper was with Bill. But why.

Mabel made her way back to the hall and looked up the stairs. They looked decayed and unstable but she took he risk either way. If she fell and broke her neck.. who cared, she was nothing without her twin. She reached the top and looked to her old bedroom door. Their names were still gracefully carved into the wood. She placed her hand over them and tried reliving their happy moments for a minute, closing her eyes.

_“Mabel!” Dipper giggled.  
“Oh come on dipdop!” Mabel laughed out._

_“You’re the best brother ever!”  
“And you’re the best sister ever Mabes.”_

_“Wherever we go we go together!”  
“Mystery Twins!”_

Tears were lividly flowing down Mabel’s cheeks. Sniffing and hiccupping. When she removed her hand she found another note. Had Bill’s game not stopped yet?

“Dear Shooting Star, you really do not want to enter this room. I have the power to get these notes to you but not to have cleaned the mess of Pine Tree… For your own sake…” it didn’t even have a ‘love your triangle’ or something evenly stupid. Mabel crunched up the paper and threw it to the floor. She would know. She needed to know.

She pushed open the door to their old room. Mabel didn’t even know what she saw. It was dusty, filthy even, more filthy than downstairs. Dipper’s and Mabel’s blankets were pulled off the bed and it looked like Dipper had been sleeping on the floor no them. The blankets had a filthy color to them and it smelled so badly. Mabel stepped in and she felt something crunch beneath her foot.

She looked down… she gasped and stumbled back.

“T-that’s… a… a needle…” said needle laid now broken on the floor in the room. The tip had a brown color to it and Mabel assumed at one point it had been blood. Her face turned into pure horror and she stood back up and took in every detail of the room. Tears streamed down her face and into the ground, falling to her knees she gagged, making her whole body spasm in pain.

She couldn’t believe what she had seen. Closer to the sheets there were a few spoons and lighters. Empty bags of which she could’ve only guessed what used to be inside. There was a marble tablet, probably from the little table that used to be in the living room. It had white residue on it and some of it seemed cooked in already. The rest of the floor was scattered with letters that she all too well recognized. The envelopes had the all too happy and curly handwriting on them.

Mabel knew all too well what had happened… her brother was addicted to drugs. And by the looks of it not even the soft kind. Mabel felt so angry, but not even towards her brother. She had kept sending him money which he then probably used for drugs… she should have called him from time to time.

Mabel fell completely to the floor, screaming. She had never wanted for this to happen. How could she have known. How could she not have known?! He was her twin for god’s sake!

She scratched her nails into the old wood in hoped of getting a grip on the situation. Something, she should have done something. All the birthdays and warm Christmases she had spent with her parents, Dipper had been laying here all alone. No warmth nor probably food.

“I’m such a horrible sister! I’m so sorry Dipper!”

For the next couple of hours Mabel just lay there, feeling absolutely hollow. When she finally pulled her face from the floor she could feel they had been stuck together due to her tears. She pulled her hands closer and found there was something in her hand.

“Another note huh…” she couldn’t find herself to care anymore.

“I’m sorry…” the note said, she kept staring at the words. Nothing else but those words. The note slipped to the ground and she saw something else being scribbled down on the same note.  
“Dipper.” Mabel’s eyes widened.

“Dipper!” she gasped, he could see her! He could hear her! What… oh yea, he was with Bill, he was probably the one helping him with this.

She felt a little at peace, having at least had some words from her brother although not spoken.

“Bill?...” Mabel started. “Will Dipper come back?” she quietly whispered.

Looking at the note, another words was scribbled down. 

“Yes.”

And that was the answer to her future. Not being welcome at home anymore, she would clean up the Shack. Make it her home again and Dipper’s for when he came back.

~in another universe~

Dipper woke up, his head ached and his throat felt raw and dry. He tried to sit up to no avail. But as he moved his hand he could feel soft fabric beneath it. Now that he thought of it, he was laying on something soft, was covered by softness. All around he felt soft fabric and warmth around him. He would have been grateful if not for the urge in his head for one more rush.

“You won’t be getting another rush, not from drugs at least.” Dipper winced at the high male voice speaking. The brunette cracked his eyes open and saw a tall man bend over the bed.

“Good morning Pine Tree!” the man cheered, it only hurt Dipper’s head even more.

“Am I supposed to know you?” his voice sounded raw and it must’ve hurt to speak.

“Don’t even recognize an old friend?!” the man seemed so chipper. He was tall with ash blonde hair, falling neatly in his neck. Tanned skin complimented his, what looked like, golden sparkling eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt with a drawn eye on it and what looked like uh… boxers… yellow boxers with black outlines of pyramids and the same eye design from the shirt. The man noticed Dipper was eyeing him.

“Yea I didn’t feel like getting changed yet!” he explained in the same happy tone. Everything in Dipper’s head was trying to work but he couldn’t bring one and one together.

“It’s okay if you don’t recognize me yet! I’ll be your guide, to your life without drugs.” He started in his happy tone but it soon changed to a very serious one at the end. Even his expression had hardened. But that only lasted a few seconds.

Dipper wanted to go check his mail, see if he had another letter from Mabel. Check if there was more money. Then he could go out and meet his dealer again.

“Take me home…” Dipper mumbled.

“Oh but Pine Tree, this is your home.” The stranger smiled and enthusiastically turned around.  
“You’re living with me now!” the man seemed very happy about this fact.

Dipper groaned in response and tried getting out of bed but what should have been ‘legs, butt, face’ became ‘face, butt, legs’. Dipper fell out of bed, face first and the rest of his body limply fell over him.

“That must’ve hurt!” when Dipper looked up to the source of this chipper voice he could see what he could only describe as a Cheshire grin. Nonetheless the man came down to help the brunette back up.

“Why do I feel so worn?”

“Hush hush now, we got to get you to the dinner room for a drink to lighten your throat and some food for your stomach.” His stomach grumbled in response and Dipper could only numbly hold on to the stranger and let himself be dragged to wherever.

After leaving the room they went left and off the stairs. Which had proven to be a little difficult since Dipper refused to use the stairs. The blonde just grinned and lifted the boy over his shoulders, leading him downstairs. He hadn’t let him touch the ground until he placed him in a chair at a table.

It was a small table for maximum six people or so. It was big enough for a huge breakfast for two by that matter. The blonde filled up a cup with water and handed it to Dipper who quickly gulped it down. The water felt so good, flowing down his throat and soothing the rawness. Setting the cup back down on the table he breathed in deep.

“Why do I feel worn?” Dipper repeated his question.

“I removed all the drugs from your system.” The other responded casually.

“H-how…” the blonde held up a hand for Dipper to hush.

“Look, you still don’t remember who I am so I’ll give you hint.” The man cheered as he floated off the ground. Dipper watched with widened eyes and a gaping mouth. The man’s forms started morphing and changing. Before Dipper fully understood what was going on, a floating triangle was hovering in front of him. The brunette’s brain puffed and huffed and all of a sudden one and one clicked together so perfectly now that the two was floating in front of him.

“Bill…” the brunette muttered.

“Yupp! That’s right Pine Tree!” the triangle cheered, morphing back into his human form.  
“I like my human for better in this dimension anyway.” He explained.

“This dimension?” weren’t they in Gravity Falls anymore?

“Nope! We’re in my dimension kid! I can shape it however I want.”

“Are you reading my mind?!” Dipper panicked slightly.

“Yea, where would the fun be in not doing so?” Bill grinned.

“How did you remove the drugs from my system?” Dipper asked suspiciously. He still felt so freaking bad, he was sweating and shivering.

“Magic kid, I managed I’d help you out of your shitty situation before Shooting Star were to find you.”

“Shooting… Mabel?!”

“Yea like I said kid, I visited you the other day after so many years and guess what! You were totally stoned, overdosed quite honestly, bleeding out of your nose and ready to die right then and there! So I did you a favor.” Dipper looked shocked, had the demon really saved him? But why…

“Look kid, the point is I really like you. I can’t just let my favorite meatbag die due to something your parents and sister drove you to. Well your sister isn’t to blame that much, she didn’t know she was funding your addiction.” Bill continued.

“Mabel… I want to see Mabel…” Dipper looked down to his hands in his lap. Bill nodded and traced a rectangle with his fingers in the air. The rectangle took form and seemed to be forming a screen. On the screen Mabel appeared. She was looking in the mirror of the bathroom. She had a sad smile on her face that completely broke his heart.

“What have I done…” Dipper mumbled.

He saw Mabel wipe away a single tear and turn around. There was a note on the door and it was from Bill. Mabel read it and he could see the sting of pain going through her heart. The note slipped to the ground an Mabel left the bathroom. Going to the where the store used to be. She looked around with a rather depressed expression and walked over to the register.  
“Oh no…” he could hear her say. Did she know he did that?!

“No she doesn’t Pine Tree, she thinks someone broke in.”

Mabel walked back into the hall and looked up the stairs, she looked so distant. She went up the stairs, stumbling now and then. When she reached the top she stood in front of the door to their bedroom. Gracefully touching their names on the door and closing her eyes. Bill motioned and another note appeared beneath her hand.

Her crying and sobbing broke Dipper to the core. This was his fault. He could see what was written on the note and felt guilt hit him in the gut.

“Please Mabel don’t go in…” Dipper pleaded as he stumbled out of his chair to lean against the rectangle. As Dipper slowly fell to his knees, the rectangle followed him, part for support.

He saw Mabel crunch the paper, throw it to the ground and swing open the door. Realization had not hit her yet but then she stepped forward stepping on something. She noticed and stumbled back, looking like she had seen the most horrible thing in her life. Which was probably true.

“T-that’s… a… a needle…” Dipper breathed in sharply as he heard the words. Mabel’s expression was one of pure horror, stepping back in as he saw her looking around the room. She fell to her knees and cried out. Her body jolted as he could hear her gag. This was too horrible to watch. She fell to the ground, screaming out her anger, sadness and frustration.

“I’m such a horrible sister! I’m so sorry Dipper!” Dipper winced at his. She had been the best sister ever, always working so she could support her banned brother. And he… he had abused that.

Dipper sat there, in front of the rectangle, watching his sister cry until she could no more.

“Bill?...”

“Yes Pine Tree?” Bill’s tone was less happy and seemed a little concerned.

“You can send her notes right?” so the kid did still have some sanity and brain cells left.

“Yupp.” Bill grinned.

“Send her a note… from me… please.”

“Sure kid, what should it say?” Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper could see the note appearing beneath his sisters hand.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sure kid.” Bill snapped his fingers again. Mabel started sitting up and noticed the paper when she moved her hands.

“Another note huh…” Dipper could hear the depression in her voice, she obviously felt hollow inside. She read the note and it slipped to the floor.

“Add my name…” Dipper looked so desperate, she had to know it came from him not Bill!  
Bill snapped his fingers again and his name started appearing on the paper. Mabel’s eyes widened and he could see tears forming again.

“Dipper!” she gasped. Mabel started looking around desperately for a sign, she was looking for him. Dipper knew.

And that’s when the rectangle disappeared. And Dipper fell forward to the ground, having leaned all his weight against the screen.

“Thanks…” Dipper mumbled.

“Why?” Bill helped the brunette get back in his chair.

“Letting me see Mabel…”

“You’ll have to do something in return though.”

“Wha-“

“Ssshhhh…” Bill put his hand over Dipper’s mouth. “Get yourself out of the gutter.” Dipper silenced after this and felt guilt trying to stab his heart with a rusty spoon. The brunette silently nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeey that was the second chapter :D  
> the next chapters will be of equal length
> 
> again, you can note me on any grammar mistakes and/or typos
> 
> leave a comment on how you like the developement/story :)  
> tips and suggestions are always welcome~


	3. What makes you tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with an update D:  
> I've been sick for quite some days now and couldn't concentrate enough to write
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter nontheless ^^

Dipper had now spend a few days with Bill. The first couple of days and nights had been the roughest. His withdrawal symptoms had been the worst. Being abruptly cut off from the drugs had Dipper sick in bed.

Bill often showed him how Mabel was doing. She had stayed in the shack, cleaning out every room and fixing up the things that needed fixing. In just a few days she had made a noticeable difference. According to Bill she also had plans to reopen the Mystery Shack.

“So Pine Tree, you seem to be doing pretty well.” The brunette still felt ill and worn but he indeed felt better.

“I guess so…” he silently answered.

“I think it’s time for you social skills. You’ve been isolated for way too long and you need to come in touch with others again.”

“You’re sending me back?”

“Oh no Pine Tree!” the demon laughed. “I’m just extending, what for you only used to be this house, I will make into a town.” He grinned. Gravity seemed to dysfunction for a moment and a bright golden light enveloped the house. Once Dipper deemed it safe to open his eyes, he cracked one open. He heard birds outside and the rustling of tree leafs.

The brunette stepped off of the bed and walked towards the window. The house was now on a hill, surrounded by trees inhabited by the most majestic birds. A stone road lead to what seemed to be a small cozy town at the foot of the hill. Dipper’s eyes widened, it was stunning.

“You made this?” Dipper mumbled.

“Yupp!” Bill cheered. “It has every kind of human in the town!” the younger had placed his hand on the glass of the window in longing.  
“But beware kid… I didn’t filter anyone out, so you better keep your ass out of the gutter.” Bill’s happiness had faltered for a moment.

Dipper was intimidated but nodded quickly. He was excited yet scared so he did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the blonde’s wrist and dragged him along to the front door and right out into the sunlight. Dipper breathed in and smelled all the flowers in the front yard.

Bill watched him with a slight smile, the boy needed this. But he also knew that the boy would be scared and needed Bill by his side. Dipper occasionally glanced back to Bill as they walked down the road, there were no cars in the town so there was no polluting sound. The younger seemed calm and dare Bill say, relaxed.

They reached the quiet town and everyone greeted them. Dipper was reluctant to say anything back, he must’ve had the idea that they weren’t real. The roads in town had a nice beige tint and the buildings were a soft red. It was quite extravagant, just like Bill. Dipper seemed so cheerful, but the thing is, Dipper didn’t come into town for the reasons Bill thinks.

If Bill had gotten every kind of human into town, there was deemed to be a dealer. And Dipper needed one, he craved for that rush again and although Bill thought Dipper was doing great, he wasn’t. He’s been craving for more ever since Bill took him to live with him.

Dipper soon slipped away from the demon as he had stopped to a bakers wife. The streets were crowded so he slipped between the crowd to disappear as quick as possible. When he was sure that he had gotten away from Bill he started going into the alleyways. A dealer should be hiding away in one of them for sure. After the 9th alleyway, Dipper was desperate and losing hope. Maybe Bill had lied to him and he had indeed left out some types.

When Dipper turned around the corner he bumped into someone. Shit- it was probably Bill. But when he looked up it was far from the blonde. The man had black shoulder length hair but had tanned skin as well. He looked healthy, with black eye shadow, piercing blue eyes and pierced ears. He also had a spider bite, two rings hugging his lower lip. The man was clothed in skinny jeans, a white shirt and a way too big black winter coat. The hoodie of the coat was adorned with white fur along the edges.

“Can I help you?” the man sneered, even scowling, his features were beautiful. Wait… what the hell was he thinking.

“Uhm… sorry for stumbling into you.” Dipper’s fingers ticked, ever since his withdrawal he had developed this tick.

“You ticking kid?” the man asked.

“Uh… y-yea…” his tick only became worse.

“I have goods that can help you, if you catch my drift.” The other smirked.

“You do?!” Oh my god, was it finally Dipper’s lucky day?

“Ofcourse kid, you want to buy some?” the stranger offered Dipper his hand to help him stand up. The man was a full head taller than him.  
Dipper hesitated.

“I… I don’t have anything to pay with…” Dipper mumbled, honestly a bit ashamed. Since when had he been feeling ashamed again in these kind of situations?

“Oh really…” the stranger seemed in deep thoughts, eyeing Dipper from head to toe. Then he smirked and stepped closer.  
“You always have alternate ways of paying me.”

“Alternate ways?” Dipper looked up into those blue eyes.

“Hmnm, alternate ways.” The man trailed off as he pulled Dipper closer, quickly slithering an arm around the brunette’s waist. Dipper finally started realizing what the raven was talking about. A dark blush darkening his face.

“I… I don’t know… if I want to do that…” Dipper tried pushing the other away.

“You sure about that?” the raven pulled Dipper back, pinning him against the wall. Dipper faced sideways and could feel the taller pressing against his back. And then white catched his attention. The raven held up a small bag with white powder in front of the brunette’s face. Dipper bit his lip, fuck he really wanted to just snatch the bag and run.

“Give me that.” Dipper snapped.

“Then give me this.” The stranger breathed down his ear, grinding himself against Dipper’s rear. Dipper whimpered, the need for that little bag was too overwhelming. Clenching his fists he gave a quick nod.

~with Bill~

“Oh Bill!” a friendly woman’s voice sounded. Bill turned around and was faced with the bakers wife.

“Ah Charlene, how are you today?” Charlene was a chubby woman with puffed cheeks, she had once made a deal with Bill regarding her children and had promised him her soul. She was one of the lucky souls to serve as ‘townsfolk’. 

“I’m great thank you! How have you been doing? I sure haven’t seen you in quite some days now.”

“I’m good, I have been taking care of business.” He gently smiled, she was one of the souls he was fond of.

“Ah, I assume the boy you were walking with?”

“Yes, he’s a special kid.” Bill wanted to turn back to Dipper but was interrupted doing so.

“Speaking of kids, how are my children doing?” looking the woman into her eyes he could see warmth and hope. The blonde smiled gently and let a light hearted laugh escape his lips.

“Have a look for yourself.” Like he had done with Dipper, he opened a rectangular port, showing the woman’s children. They were now adults. The youngest, the third boy in the family, was seen sitting with a pregnant woman. His girlfriend, soon to be wife, had quite a belly now. They seemed fairly happy, they were discussing parenthood stuff with the second son. He was to be godfather of the child, which would be a girl but the couple wasn’t aware of that fact.  
The screen switched to the second son, he was in college, currently doing his second master. It was a smart kid, but not a social one.  
Then the screen switched to her daughter, the eldest of her children. The girl was sitting on a bridge, in Gravity Falls for that matter. The railroads passing in between the crater. Her hair flew graciously in the wind and she was a full woman at this point. Having all the right curves in all the right places. A fine young woman at the age of 24. She had finished up college and returned to Gravity Falls but she didn’t seem too happy about it.

“What’s wrong with my sweetheart?” the woman asked in a sad tone, laying her hand on the screen as if trying to touch the girl’s cheek.

“She came back to Gravity Falls for a special reason, but that reason is nowhere to be found anymore.” Bill deadpanned.

“Now if you’ll excuse me Charlene, I have business to attend.” Bill gently smiled at her again. The port disappeared and the hurt expression on the woman’s face couldn’t be missed.

Bill turned around and since Dipper was nowhere in sight, he started walking off. Wondering where the hell Dipper went off to, it suddenly clicked. The kid must’ve been looking for a dealer. How did he not notice sooner. Bill materialized his third eye and started walking faster towards Dipper was. His third eye gave let him see anything that was going on in his dimension, this way he could quickly find Dipper. The blonde could feel that the latter was distressed, but not about what. Whenever he tried to see Dipper, his vision became corrupted, much to the demon’s discomfort.

“Give me that.” The blonde halted at an alleyway, hearing the brunette snap. Walking into the alleyway he could make out two figures against the wall.

“Then give me this.” The demon could see the other press himself up to his Pine Tree. Dipper whimpered and Bill flinched a bit, taking a step back. Was Dipper really going to sell his body?  
When he saw the brunette nodding his head, Bill snapped.  
The darker figure’s hand slipped down the brunette’s silhouette and the latter choked out.

“BILL!” Dipper screamed, he didn’t want this, he would never want this. Not for drugs. You did not do this for drugs.

Bill had lunched himself forward and planted his fist against the dealer’s face. In a fraction of a second, the weight against him was gone. Dipper fell to the ground due to one of the stranger’s hands had tried to grasp him. When he looked up he saw Bill. And oh no. Shit. The blonde looked completely infuriated. His eyes gleamed red and his skin had turned black, Dipper swore he could see the universe in it.

“You. DO NOT. TOUCH. WHAT IS MINE!” Dipper flinched back against the wall, Bill’s voice had turned to his double voiced demonic tone. Bill planted his foot on the side of the other’s face.

“I was just doing business!” the man screeched out, he was terrified.

“I’LL TEACH YOU BUSINESS.” Bill retracted his hand and sat on top of the horrified man. Raising his hand he gripped the man’s collar with the other.

“No! NO PLEASE!” Dipper watched in pure horror as the man on the ground begged for his life, begged for Bill to stop. Bill’s hand came down, straight through the man’s chest. The brunette, who was now hugging his knees and pressing his back into a garbage can, had expected blood. But there was none. He could see Bill trying to pull out something of the other’s body while he screamed and pleading. Dipper could hear something snap and when he looked back up, Bill was holding something in his hand.

It was a small orb, glowing a faint purple. The harder he squeezed the little orb, the harder the man on the ground screamed. Bill got off of the man and played around with the orb. The grin on his face was unnaturally large. His eyes wide open.

“TIME FOR YOUR PAYEMENT.” Bill grinned. The man screeched out as Bill electrocuted the orb. The orb turned to a light blue color and Bill raised both his hands in the air, the orb floating in between. A fierce white light covered him as he turned back to his triangular form.

The blood left Dipper’s face as he watched Bill devour the orb. After having his little feast on the orb he turned back to his human form. His eyes had their normal color again and his skin was beautifully golden tanned again. The blonde’s expression was calm when he turned back around to Dipper. Not saying a word to the brunette, he motioned to follow him.

Dipper hesitated to get up. After what he had just seen the blonde do, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go with him. But then again, this was his dimension, Bill’s territory.  
And hey… the dude wasn’t even real. Right?

When they walked out of the alleyway, the streets were empty. Dark clouds were covering the town and a storm threatened to burst free at any given moment. Dipper whimpered as a loud bang was heard, along with a white flash. The brunette had never been fond of thunder and lightning, to be honest, he was rather afraid of it.

They reached the house again and Bill made his way inside without glancing back at Dipper. Disappearing into his room, Dipper was left alone in the hall with the door still open. Then the rain hit the earth as if buckets of water were dumped down.

Dipper quickly shut the door in slight panic. It was dark in the hall so Dipper desperately tried looking for the light switch. His hands started looking all over the wall and to his great relief, he found it. But no matter how many times he tried, the light didn’t come on.

“Goddamnit…” Dipper whispered in a distressed voice. Why had Bill left him alone?! Dipper was ashamed of himself already. Bill was right… he would ignore himself as well after witnessing such a scene… Dipper had indeed been willing to sell his backside for a second there.

Mabel would be so disappointed in him. Stan would turn his back to him in his grave. His parents… Tears rolled down his cheeks. Dipper didn’t even care to hold back, he was worn, he was tired. Tears flowed freely down his face and he sobbed into his hands, letting himself slide down the wall.

“Mom… dad… Mabel… Stan…” he hiccupped, sobbing violently, trying to hold himself up with one arm while on his knees.

“I’m so sorry!” he cried out letting himself fall to the ground. Balling his fists into his hair he let everything out. He had disappointed everyone around him. He had wasted every chance given to him. Dipper stayed on the ground, crying to himself. Murmuring sorry all over again and again.

~Bill~

Bill had gone up to his room immediately after they returned. Not sparing a glance at Dipper. Why did he even react in such a… human way, towards the boy. When Dipper was sick in bed, Bill occasionally crawled next to him during the night. The boy had always welcomed the warmth next to him. The blonde made sure to be gone once the boy would wake though.

He lay down on his bed with his hands thrown up above his head. He turned to his side and snuggled his face into the yellow pillow.  
Maybe taking care of Dipper had not been such a good idea after all… No. Dipper needed him now, he had no one else to support him. But Bill was still shocked by how the boy had nodded his head… for a bag of fake drugs.  
But he did yell out for Bill… He must’ve changed his mind when he had felt that hand creep down. For once, the being of pure energy didn’t know what to think or do. He admitted to having a soft spot for his Pine Tree. The boy would belong to him, he just didn’t know it yet. Bill smirked at this thought.

But his train of thoughts didn’t stop there, he imagined the boy underneath him, a moaning mess. The golden skin on his face took on a darker hue.

“I’m so sorry!” Bill sat up in an abrupt motion. He could hear the faint cry of Dipper through the door and the several sobs which followed. Bill felt a sting in his chest. He lifted his legs out of the bed and touched the red carpet with his bare feet.

Bill send some of his magic to Dipper, making the boy nod off after a little while. When he was sure that the brunette was gone into a deep sleep, he stood up. Walking back to the hall, where the boy was laying on the floor, hands clenching at his hair. Curled up like a toddler. His face looked peaceful, yet red due to all the salty tears that had streaked down his face.

Bill kneeled down and put an arm around the younger’s shoulders and one underneath his knees. Lifting him up carefully, making sure his head fell inwards against his chest. Walking up the stairs he watched the brunette’s peaceful face. A sweet smile tugged at the blonde’s lips.

Walking back into his own room he laid Dipper down on the king sized bed. Ridding him of his shoes and other unnecessary clothes, he tucked the brunette in.  
Removing his own clothing he got back into his black shirt with red eye. This time he was wearing blue boxers with a flame pattern. He got in bed on the other side and pulled the red blanket over himself.

When he tried to get comfortable, he failed miserably though. Then an idea popped up in his head and he didn’t say no to the little voice telling him to go ahead. He reached out with his arms to the other side of the bed and felt the waist of the younger boy. Wiggling a little closer he put his arms around the other’s waist and pulled him closer. Just like always, Dipper snuggled closer to the warmth that Bill’s body radiated.  
The blonde’s eyes widened when Dipper turned towards him and put his arms around him. Bill was speechless. A slight pink hue dusted his face and he smiled, snuggling his face into the brown curls.

Dipper woke up with a groan, his face burned slightly and his eyes felt horrible. He had expected to wake up on the floor, where he strangely enough fell asleep on yesterday. He had by far expected to fall asleep so early. But instead he found himself in a warm bed, with soft blankets and a puffy pillow. With a nice warmth next to him and the sound of a heartbeat. Wait… a heartbeat?!

Dipper’s eyes shot open and as he looked up he saw Bill’s face, still asleep. The brunette felt all blood in his body rushing to his face. How had this happened?! He had fallen asleep on the floor, a hundred percent sure that he did not fall asleep next to the demon. And oh god… his pants was gone…

The smaller demanded himself to calm down, his boxers were still there and his shirt as well. Although he wasn’t sure if it was his shirt. Then the boy noticed where his arms were. One was resting on Bill’s waist and the other was in between them, clutching into Bill’s shirt. He let go of the black shirt but kept his other arm in place, it was a nice change to wake up like this. Not feeling like his head would explode and his craving was a lot less after his realizations yesterday. He had seriously messed up… And to have Bill still care about his wellbeing at a moment like this meant a lot. He couldn’t mess up anymore. Wait… was he starting to feel something for the demon? Dipper looked back up to the sleeping face, he could feel his heart skip a beat. Shit. He did.

Dipper Pines was officially feeling flustered with the demon’s arms around him. Said arms pulled him closer as Bill’s face tensed up a bit. He must’ve been waking up. Bill stirred and removed his arms from Dipper’s waist to stretch out. When Dipper tried to pull back his own arm, Bill’s were back in place and keeping Dipper from doing so.

“Good morning Pine Tree.” Bill smiled.

“G-Good morning…” Dipper mumbled back, not looking at the blonde. Bill just smiled down at the boy, he could easily read his thoughts. And may he say, they were quite amusing. Bill’s arms pulled the boy closer once more.

“You know Pine Tree, human bodies are so funny!” the demon cheered. Dipper looked up at this.

“Howso?”

“How your limbs get all stiff in the morning of course!” Bill beamed. The brunette’s face quickly grew red at the realization. They were both guys, of course they had morning wood. How stupid could Dipper be not to realize this?

“Uh… y-yea… it’s uh… natural…” the brunette stammered.

“Natural huh?!” Bill pressed himself up against the brunette, the latter feeling the other’s hard on rut against his own. Dipper’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, receiving a mischievous grin of the demon.

“I like how you react Pine Tree.” Bill breathed down his ear. And fuck, did that turn Dipper on. The brunette’s hand grabbed into the black shirt again and his resting arm now grabbed Bill’s hip. Bill moved again and drew a moan from the younger.

“But we should really get to breakfast!” the blonde cheered and let go of Dipper and getting out of bed. Dipper laid there, completely baffled and dumbfound.  
Bill put on his clothes and brushed his hands through his hair.

“Be sure to be down in ten, breakfast will be ready by then.” Bill said chipper as if nothing happened. But then again, this was Bill.

Dipper got out of bed and noticed his clothes. They were neatly folded and set on the dresser that stood next to the night table. Pulling back on his shorts, he took off the shirt he had been sleeping in. It was a bright yellow shirt with a white eye in the middle. The brunette smiled at the gesture and put on his own shirt. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. When he arrived in the dining hall, the table was filled with all kinds of food.

Dipper’s stomach rumbled audibly at the sight. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, all kinds of bread, all kinds of pastries and god knows what else.

“Don’t just stand there Pine Tree!” Bill came from behind and pushed Dipper into a chair, then sat beside him.  
“In the morning you have to eat like a king!” and a king Bill sure was. The younger took a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, happily digging in. Grabbing a piece of bread to eat along with his eggs. The blonde just looked at the younger with a satisfied smile. Sure he didn’t cook all this, he just used some of his limitless powers to fill the table.  
When the younger finished his plate, Bill started speaking.

“Say Pine Tree, I have a proposition for you.” Bill casually said as he picked imaginary dirt from his nails.

“A proposition?” Dipper found this suspicious.

“Yes, you see… In this dimension my powers are limitless.”

“Yes… so?”

“Well, I can also decide what effect that food you just ate will have on your body.” Dipper’s mouth fell open. “Yes that also means I can decide what effect drugs could have on you. And I decided to change that!” Bill cheered.

“What…”

“Yea! Isn’t that great! Whenever you’ll take drugs from now on you won’t get that rush anymore! I could even give ya some to prove it.” Bill was lying a bit, as long as he was in his dimension he wouldn’t get the rush anymore. Once they were going to go back to the Shack and the boy decided to test this theory, he would fall back into his same old rhythm.

“I’m still confused… How…”

“I can do anything here, remember kid? I just decided to switch your ‘rush’ to something else. You won’t be getting it from drugs anymore but from something else. Minus all the bad symptoms on your body that is.”

“You switched it to what?”

“Who knows kid! Well I know!” the demon cackled. “For all you know, cheese could get you high.” The blonde was laughing so hard he had to wipe a tear from his eye. Dipper grew nervous because of this, he knew the demon would screw around with him as much as possible. For all he knew, he might all of a sudden get high when he tried to wipe his butt. 

“That is evil!”

“Is it Pine Tree?”

“Yes! How could you?!”

“Oh I haven’t yet hahaha! But your reaction made the red light jump to green.” With a snap of his fingers, Dipper was covered in a gold hue. He could feel something rumbling inside his mind.

“Fuck…” Dipper whispered as he came down into his chair again. “Why would you even do that?!”

“So your craving for drugs finally goes away.” Bill deadpanned, he was gonna get his Pine Tree off drugs and keep him off.  
“Just wait ‘till you find out what makes you tick kid!” Bill snapped his fingers again and was gone, leaving Dipper alone by the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes >3  
> Can you guess what will make Dipper tick?


	4. So that makes you tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the new awaited chapter :D  
> you can note me on any mistakes I made~

Dipper got up from where he sat and started walking around in mild panic. What could it be?! Dipper was in hysteric thoughts as he clamped his hair. Somewhere Dipper was relieved that the drugs were no longer gonna give him that rush. But now he had to figure out what did.

Then the brunette skipped to the fridge, franticly searching until he found what he was looking for. In his hand was a piece of cheese. He had to try it. Maybe the demon had dropped that as a hint on purpose. Biting into the soft food he started chewing and swallowed. But nothing came.

No rush. No kick. No nothing. It wasn’t the cheese, the demon had been messing with him. From behind him came a crazy cackling.

“Omg kid! You seriously tried the cheese?!” the blonde was hysterically laughing, wiping away tears that were escaping his eyes.

“You… I… OH SHUT UP!” Dipper snapped back. How could he have known the demon wasn’t serious? He should have known… but he was so desperate for that rush.  
“Tell me what it is…”

“What was that kid?” Bill wiped away the last remaining tears and came down from his laughing fit.

“Tell me what you replaced the rush with…”

“I’ll let you figure that out yourself kid, more fun for me that way.”

“That’s unfair!” Dipper turned away and his face screamed despair. Bill loved it. If only he could let him make that face while laying underneath him. The blonde quickly broke his train of thoughts because he had news for his Pine Tree.

“The reason I left was because I had business to do.” He completely seemed to ignore what Dipper had said, much to the latter’s frustration.

“What business…” Dipper slumped to the ground, sitting on his knees, back facing the demon.

“Shooting Star business.”

“Mabel?!” Dipper jumped back up turning back to the blonde. “Tell me!”

“Didn’t you rather want to know what will give you that rush?” Bill grinned. Dipper wanted to smack that grin off his face.

“I… No.” Bill raised his eyebrow, pleased. “Mabel is more important than anything.” The blonde was very pleased to hear this. It meant the boy was ready for the next step.

“Well, she has cleaned up the shack really neatly and you wouldn’t say you lived there.” The words obviously stung with Dipper but Bill continued.  
“She even got the place back in business like before, ofcourse with a little help.” Dipper looked the demon in the eyes, eyes blown wide.

“She didn’t-“

“No she didn’t make a deal with me. I decided to help her clean that mess up free of charge. With a flick of my hand, everything went back to normal, like it should have been. Even all the rip-off attractions.” The brunette smiled, Bill had actually just helped his sister out of kindness.

Bill floated back to the ground, clicks heard as his feet softly hit the ground. Stepping over to Dipper he put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the younger’s waist, standing behind him.

“I can’t wait to see wolf boy performing again.” Dipper shivered at what was a way too seductive tone. He could feel the blondes breath ghosting over his ear. When Dipper turned around in slight shock and quite some embarrassment, the demon was gone again. The younger turned back around and bumped into the blonde. He was obviously playing games.

“Now go get prepared love, we’re leaving in half an hour.” Dipper’s blush deepened at the nickname. But he was pumped, he’d finally see his sister again. The thought also somehow numbed him. It seemed so surreal, he hadn’t seen her in…

“Five years Pine Tree.” Bill finished for him. The demon had noticed his struggle to remember.

“Five years…” Dipper mumbled, his smile quickly fell. His expressionless face fell even further, into a downright frown. The corners of his mouth turning down.  
“F-five years…” he repeated, tears streamed down his cheeks.  
“Five-“ Dipper burst out into sobs as Bill had quickly moved and pulled the boy into a hug as he threatened to fall down. The brunette screamed out all his frustration as tears freely streamed down. Bill holding him tightly against him, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Clenching his fists into Bill’s coat he let his knees give out.

Dipper was a complete mess once again, but it wasn’t the drugs for once. Somehow Bill was glad that this sadness was finally flowing out. He could let it out and start again. Being separated from your twin for five years weighs heavy, knowing you’ll see them again is even worse in a way. Because your struggles finally come to an end and that relief comes with all the sadness that has been hiding for all those years.

Being separated during puberty must not have helped at all, they hadn’t had the chance to do things they should have done together. Bill knew how important this so called ‘prom’ was to human beings.  
He had seen Mabel though, she had gotten a gorgeous pink dress from her parents. Adorned with glitters and ruffles, she was called out prom queen that night.

~Bill’s flashback to Mabel’s prom~

“Tadaaa!” her parents called out in unison. When Mabel opened her eyes she saw the most lovely dress she had ever seen.

“Omg you’re kidding me…” she mumbled.

“It’s all yours sweetie.” They both smiled. Mabel jumped up and down, she was so excited. She had waited years for this, prom. Finally graduating, her dream night had finally arrived. The absence of her twin still stung but she couldn’t show it in front of her parents.

When her parents left the room, she took the dress off the hanger and pulled it close. A single tear adorned her cheek.

“Dipper I miss you…” Still in her grief, she had decided to get ready. Hurrying to the bathroom she took a quick shower, making sure she used all her perfumed shampoos and shower gels. She couldn’t be smelly now could she?

Soon enough Mabel was back in her room with the dress already on. Bill didn’t follow her into the bathroom, he’s not that much of a creep but he could smell she had used all her shampoos and stuff.  
Putting her hair in the towel she whipped it back out of her face. Putting on all her makeup products, or whatever they called it. Foundation and eye shadow? Bill wasn’t too sure, he hadn’t been paying attention for a minute and Mabel was already blow-drying her hair. She had put in those round things to make curls. Bill honestly didn’t care about the name.

Once she pulled them out, Mabel looked like an absolute princess. The demon had to admit she was gorgeous. And Mabel herself seemed pretty pleased herself. Grabbing her purse she made her way downstairs.

“Oh dear Mabel… you look gorgeous…” her mother said as she pinked away a tear.

“You’re lovely sweetheart.” Her father commented.

“Awwww… Thanks you guys!” she had the biggest smile on her face. They quickly gathered for a family shot. Her mother had put the camera on the counter top, set to snap a pic in 10 seconds. She hurried back over to Mabel’s side and both her parents smiled brightly. Mabel put on a rather sober smile, she had never smiled fully anymore in pictures without Dipper. The goofy smile was only nice when Dipper was there to do so with her.

Mabel soon took off to her school gym. Various people had already gathered outside and she soon saw Grenda and Candy.

“Mabel!” the two shouted in unison.

“Grenda! Candy!” Mabel ran towards them and they enjoyed their group hug.

The two were dressed in normal cocktail dresses. They had obviously set in a plan that Bill was only half aware of. Grenda and Candy had both started a plan to where they had Mabel signed up for a candidate prom queen. He had no idea about the rest of the plan though, which frustrated the demon to no end.

The evening progressed normal. They sang along to the music, danced and drank. Bill found it interesting to keep watching. This was obviously an important part of human life so he wanted to in some way be there for Mabel.

How the sweet angel could only know how her brother was spending the night. But Bill didn’t think further about it, afraid he might subconsciously send something to Mabel about him. This night was hers.

“Excuse me everyone! Time to announce prom king and queen!” an overly cheery girl called over the microphone from the stage. The whole crowd cheered.

“Let’s first call up all our candidates! Come on people don’t be shy!” all the candidates went up to the stage and Mabel handed her purse to Candy. This flickered Bill’s interest. Mabel made her way up the stage and the demon swore the crowd cheered a little harder when she did. His senses told that there was some kind of complot and everyone was in it except for Mabel. He hoped this wasn’t going to be some kind of bully act.

“First up is prom queen, let me hear it people!” the crowd went wild and somehow Grenda still got over it all with her loud voice.  
“Prom gueen is….” A long yet tense moment. Bill really hoped she would be prom queen, it would give her the extra boost she needed.

“MABEL PINES!” the girl yelled and everybody cheered as loud as they could. Mabel was stunned, her hands covering her wide open mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. She came forth and was given the ‘prom queen’ ribbon and the matching tiara. A few tears spilled over and she just let them fall down. Bill felt so happy for her, she deserved this so hard.

“And for our lovely prom queen, there must be a KING!” the hostess went on.  
“Dear Mabel, the light and joy of this school.” She went on and Mabel turned around, this usually wasn’t this personal was it?  
“We know, he cannot be here in person but I hope that doesn’t take away your joy.” Mabel returned one of her hands to her mouth and one to her chest.  
“Our prom king is…” and Bill’s suspicions were true, the whole crowd was in this. They all yelled in unison, all 846 students.

“DIPPER PINES!” Mabel burst out in tears while she managed to laugh out of happiness. The hostess went backstage and came back up with a framed picture of Dipper in his last year he had attended the school.

“You deserve this Mabel, we know what your parents did. And that they threw out all the pictures. You are in our hearts Mabel and so is he.” The girl handed over the frame to Mabel and she hugged it tight. As if Dipper was there in real life, she clung to it.

“I guess it’s now time for the dance of our king and queen!” everybody made way for Mabel and she went to the middle of the dance floor. Safe and sound from Taylor Swift came to the speakers and Mabel’s tears once again started flowing but no one cared. The all smiled at her and waited. For a while Mabel stood there, looking at Dipper’s picture in her arms. The sixteen year old Dipper, staring right back at her with his goofy smile. The crowd started softly singing along with the song.

“Just close your eyes.” The crowd mused. And Mabel did just that.  
“The sun is going down.” With closed eyes she slowly started moving her feet. Frame tight in her arms.  
“You’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now.” The words hit home so badly and that’s why everyone had participated in Grenda and Candy’s idea. They all wanted to show how much they supported Mabel in her situation. And they would all be there for her.

~back in the present~

Bill had gotten Dipper to calm down and had helped him pack some clothes. The demon had decided to stay a day or two at the shack with the brunette. It would do him good to be there again and sleep in the attic with his sister.

Dipper was fidgeting with his shirt when Bill approached him, bag in hand. The demon gently smiled when he saw this, the boy had no idea how cute he was. But he could understand.

“You ready?” Dipper jumped at Bill’s question.

“Y-yea…” the blonde noticed how the other was biting his lip. He moved in closer and gently grabbed Dipper’s chin. Their faces only inches apart.

“Stop doing that.” When Bill moved his head Dipper could feel the soft contact their lips had made when they brushed against each other. It hadn’t been a kiss, rather just an accidental brush. But Dipper could feel his face heat up and a certain feeling coil in his stomach. It felt so familiar yet…

“We’re leaving then!” Bill chirped out before Dipper could continue his thoughts. He hooked their arms together and teleported them in front the shack. Dipper felt the floor beneath his feet disappear and his head started pulsing, he felt so dizzy. When he felt the ground beneath his feet again he almost collapsed. He felt like he had been spinning around for an hour but the after effects were much more violent.

“Woaw watch it Pine Tree. I forgot about the effects on human meat sacks.” Bill was quick to snatch him up by his waist. The younger felt like hell, he never wanted to teleport ever again.

“Dipper?...” a quiet and shy voice came. Dipper looked up, his vision still blurry. But even with his double sight he could still make out the curves of a young adult girl. He blinked multiple times and his sight slowly cleared. In front of him, a girl with chocolate brown hair, matching eyes and a bright yet nervous smile. She was wearing a way too big sweater with a question mark and a purple short skirt. In her hair a matching bow. It screamed Mabel.

Dipper stood still, this was so surreal. No matter how loud his heart was screaming that this was Mabel, his brain couldn’t comprehend it.

“Mabel?” he silently muttered.

“Dipper!” said girl came up running to him and flung her arms around him, almost sending both of them onto the ground.   
“Oh my god Dipper!” she exclaimed and only Mabel could put hurt, comfort, happiness and sadness all into one sentence. Slowly the boy started putting his arms around the petite form. He had grown some inches taller than his sister but she still looked healthier. Dipper was still underweight. His sister on the contrary had developed all the right curves in all the right places. Skinny wasn’t the word you’d use on her though, more something in the lines of ‘chubby yet fit’. Somewhere he was thankful for his parents to have kept her healthy and fed. The nights he had spent without food, he wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.

_”This is not the time to think about that Pine Tree.”_ a voice rang in his mind. Dipper’s grip around the silhouette hugging him grew tighter and he clenched his fists into the fabric of her sweater, which was still wool.

“Mabel…” her murmured into her hair, resting his head on her shoulder. “I missed you so much.” Bill only stared at the reunion in front of him. The twins hadn’t seen nor spoken to each other since Dipper was thrown out of the house.

“I missed you to dipstick.” She laughed as she pulled away. Putting her hands on his cheeks she took a good look at her long lost brother. His features had obviously changed, he looked like a 21 year old and no longer like the 16 year old Mabel knew him for. No pimples, although Dipper had been lucky enough never to experience them. He even looked freshly shaved and this would’ve been charming if not for the sacs beneath his eyes. Her brother looked good in a way, but bad in another.

“Look at you, you matured all without me.” She laughed sadly and hit his arm.

“Should you say… you’re like… a woman now.” Dipper wasn’t exactly a fan of ogling his sister but she had changed so much.

“I know haha! But let me show you the best part!” Mabel looked a bit nervous but then threw that all out of the window and gave him her goofiest smile ever.

“No braces huh. Big girl.” Dipper dared joke and gladly returned the goofy smile. A snap was heard and as the twins looked back to Bill, the demon was holding a camera.

“Oh come on, this was too cute not to get a picture of!” Bill exclaimed with his usual grin.

“Thank you Bill.” Mabel said sweetly as she hugged her brother again and tried burying her face into his chest.

“No problem ‘Star but let’s all get inside.” He cheered.

“Yea!” Mabel lit up again, hurriedly pulling Dipper along. “Bill helped me get the shack perfect again! It might not be perfect perfect but hey it’s perfect because it’s our home now!”

“Our home?”

“Yupp.” Mabel turned back around to answer Dipper and the smile she send his way was so genuine.

“What happened?” Dipper was concerned and stopped in his tracks before they could enter through the door.

“I left.” Mabel was short in her answer. “But let’s make this a fun day dippindot!” she returned to her happy self and Bill all too happily joined her in it. When she opened the door, the hallway was revealed, brighter than ever. It was beautiful, so beautiful that Dipper could feel tears threatening again. He had helped the place to ruins and she build it up again.

“Stan would be so proud of you Mabel.” Dipper said out of nowhere. His sister slightly blushed and had a cheeky smile. How he ever managed this long without her, he didn’t know.

Mabel continued to give Dipper a tour through the house, all the rooms were renovated and all the furniture had mostly been replaced by new ones that resembled the old ones. Except for Stan’s chair, that one remained in the living room. And Mabel had never sat in it, it was Stan’s place and it would stay his place. The girl grown quite spiritual over the years and believed that Stan was still watching them. Dipper obviously cringed. He may have said that Stan would be proud of Mabel and if he was indeed still watching them he was indeed proud of her. Proud of Dipper? He doubted it, there was no reason to be proud of Dipper. The younger had destroyed his life work, turned to drugs and was now basically living with the dream demon that brought so much trouble upon him. His Grunkle wouldn’t be proud of him at all.

But as long as he would be proud of Mabel, he didn’t see harm in it. He was genuinely happy for her, she had made her life in the few weeks that she inhabited the place. Then they went up to the attic and Dipper was nervous. He was feeling light in his head and his hands grew sweaty.

“It’s okay Pine Tree, you’ll love it.” Bill assured him from behind. When they reached the top, Bill put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder as Mabel went for the door. She opened up their old room and when Dipper looked inside it was unbelievable. It looked just like it did when they were younger. His bed on the left in the room and hers on the right. Mabel’s side was always way too glittery for his tastes but hey. His side looked like it had been untouched for nine years. Somehow his journals laid spread on his bed cover.

“Bill helped me restore all your stuff.” Mabel said as she followed Dipper into the room and stood next to him.  
“He’s been a real help.”

“Why would you-“

“For my favorite meat sack I guess.” Bill exclaimed happily as he appeared behind Dipper. Arms around his waist and chin resting on the younger’s shoulder.

Mabel squealed at the sight, what the hell was her problem all of a sudden? Dipper gave her a suspicious glare but soon felt his glare falter when his mind decided to concentrate on the strong arms around his waist. The breath that slightly slipped underneath his shirt and the warmth pressing against his back.

“G-get off Bill.” The demon did as he was told but not before he knew Dipper catched his sly Cheshire smile.

They went back downstairs into the kitchen and that’s the first time Dipper got to glance at the clock. It was eight in the morning. If it was a working day, it would mean that the shack would open soon, he was secretly hoping for this.

“So Mabel… is the shack opening today?”

“Why yes!” she yelled as she planted one foot on the chair in front of her and held the spoon like a sword up in the air. She giggled it off and went back to the counter to take out two more bowls and spoons. Putting the cereal on the table alongside the milk she finally sat down.

“I decided to only open up at 10 though, that way I can make sure I sleep enough and still have some me-time.” Dipper honestly didn’t want to know what me-time was in Mabel terms, he had heard guys talk about it back in high school.

“So uh… you need some help?” Dipper blurted out as fast as he could.

“Well ofcourse doofus! I waited so long for this!” Mabel grinned. Bill had in the meanwhile got himself cereal and poured his milk into his bowl, doing the same for Dipper. They happily continued breakfast as Mabel talked about the new tour.

“But the best is yet to come!”

“And what would that be?” Dipper questioned.

“The mystery twins’ return!” Mabel beamed.

“’Star you know Dipper isn’t gonna be staying longer than two days at a time right?” Bill broke to Mabel.

“I know… But after a while he will and after that he’ll be able to stay.” Mabel was confident in her words, confident in her brother.

“He will.” Bill answered. This made Dipper look at Bill, he would be allowed to stay?

“Well ofcourse Pine Tree, you’re not staying in my realm forever. You need to be with your sister. I’m just getting you drug free.” Somewhere a little tinge of hurt was felt in his heart. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had started taking a liking to the demon.

They finished up breakfast in silence. Mabel put the bowls in the sink and got herself a glass of water. Something was obviously still on her mind, he couldn’t blame her, it was normal she had lots of things on her mind. He just wished she voiced them.

“Say Dipper…” and there the voice was.

“Yes Mabel?”

“Would you like to help with the tours themselves?” Dipper lit up, he would love to.

“Ofcourse!” the brunette beamed.

“Good! Uhm… can you go wait at exhibit 10?”

“Exhibit 10?”

“Just do so, I’ll be there in a minute.” Still doubting her genuine, he complied nonetheless. Back when Stan ran the shack, exhibit 10 was the cornicorn. What did Mabel want him to do there? But soon as Dipper arrived at the right exhibit he noticed it wasn’t the cornicorn anymore, there was a medium sized stage with a cage to the side. A black curtain hung behind the stage, probably hiding an ugly wall or the backstage room.

“Good you’re here!”

“Where did the cornicorn go?”

“Waddles kept eating it so I decided to leave it out.”

“How’s Waddles doing?!” Dipper had totally forgotten about the pig.

“He’s been doing pretty good! Soos has been caring for him since Stan passed away and you could say the two look alike each other a lot now! I’m picking him up later this week again. Soos wanted me to get settled in properly first.”

“That’s nice, I’d love to see both of them again! How’s Melody?”

“She’s great! They’re expecting their second actually.”

“Second?!” Dipper’s face whitened out, had he missed this much in life? Soos had had a baby and was expecting his second one.  
“How old is the first one?...”

“He should be around 3 years old now.” Dipper smiled gently, he knew Soos would make a great dad. He had just hoped to be there to witness it, but now he could.

“Anyway Dipdop, I want you to take care of this exhibit. It’s a new show that I adapted from Grunkle Stan’s shows.” Mabel went backstage, so the curtain really did go to a backstage room, and he could hear her ruffle through boxes.  
“I’m not quite unpacked yet but hey! The show must go on, I usually just skipped this show because you weren’t here to help me with it.” The older twin kept rambling. There were so many things she hadn’t got to tell Dipper that she had to make sure she didn’t skip on anything now.

“Found it!” she yelled back from the backstage. When she came back on stage she was holding a suit bag.  
“I made this as my end work and everybody loved it!” when she pulled it out, Dipper could make out the brown fur, for some reason perfectly matching the twins’ hair color. Then realization hit.

“No. Mabel no.” Dipper instantly said.

“Yes Mabel yes.” Mabel continued. The younger twin wasn’t going to just let this happen so started to run for dear life.  
“MABEL NO!”

“MABEL YES!” Mabel just ran after him and kept repeating the same thing as Dipper yelled for her to stop.

“Hey what’s all this ruckus about?” Bill asked as he peered inside from the door that led to the next exhibit.

“Dipper doesn’t want to wear it!” Mabel lynched.

“No cuz I’m not doing it Mabel!” they bickered on for a while until Bill started obnoxiously laughing.

“Oh Pine Tree…” Bill started as he pinked away a tear. “You don’t have a choice honestly.”

“What?”

“I would clean up the shack if you would wear that thing to perform.” The blonde grinned in all his might. All color left Dipper’s face, this couldn’t be happening.

“You said you didn’t make a deal with her!”

“It’s not a deal! She’s not risking her soul for this, but you sure are.” Bill strengthened his words by pushing up Dipper’s chin with a single finger. A smug smile adoring that beautiful face. Wait what? What the hell was Dipper thinking?

“I’m flattered~” Bill whispered in his ear, silent enough for Mabel not to hear.

Much against his own consent, he got into the costume. It had taken a while to get it all right but Dipper had to admit that it looked very professional. Soon enough he walked on stage.

“You look gorgeous!” Mabel beamed. “Wolf boy has finally returned!” Dipper visually cringed at the words.  
“It’ll be fine brobro. I’m gonna get changed and open up the shop, first tour is in twenty minutes!” Mabel yelled as she ran back through the corridors leading to all the different exhibitions. The fur of Dipper’s costume perfectly fit his natural hair. His torso was barely covered because he was a young wolf boy according to Mabel. The ears on his head clipped in easily and you couldn’t even say they were fake, they looked so real. Mabel had apparently gotten a smart nerd to build in sensors to pick up how the person felt, the ears would then give the needed natural reaction. They were very flexible and he could make his ears stand anyway he wanted them to. From flat against his head to full alert position. The ears truly were small wonders.

“You look lovely.” Bill whispered from behind Dipper. The younger jumped at the sudden breath on his ear and turned around, but once again he couldn’t see Bill. He started turning around frantically to see where the demon had gone but to no avail.

The younger didn’t see the demon anymore until Mabel came up with the first group of tourists. He gave them a little show and even let a little girl pet him, her eyes growing wide when his ears acted like they should.

The group soon left to the next exhibit and there wouldn’t be another group for the next thirty minutes. It took about ten minutes to get to exhibit 10 and about twenty more to return to the shop. There Mabel would wait an additional 10 minutes for new tourists to come and take a break to drink something.

“You did great, wolf boy.” There was Bill’s voice again and his breath on Dipper’s neck. Unconsciously Dipper let himself fall against the warmth that was close to his back. Much to his surprise, he touched the demon with his back. Usually he would vanish but not now and Dipper really loved it.  
Slender arms wound themselves around the boy’s waist and Dipper sighed out.

The hands on his hip started traveling lower, arms still crossed over his stomach. Then he was turned around and pinned against the cage standing on the left of the stage.

“Bill what are you-“

“Shush Pine Tree…” Bill mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of the younger’s neck. Dipper could feel the hot breath on his collar bone so well. The fact that his torso was barely covered had a lot to do with it.

“What- aaah….” Dipper couldn’t even finish his sentence before Bill licked upwards, following the shape of his neck up to his ear. And fuck… Dipper had to admit that was fucking hot.

“Thank you~ I knew you harbored some affection for me.” Dipper could hear the grin in the demon’s voice.

“I… I don’t…” Dipper murmured as Bill started nibbling on the soft tissue right beneath his ear.

“Ofcourse you do kid, I can read your mind like an open book. Don’t even try and hide it, after all, I like you kid.” The blonde went on to nibble on the brunette’s earlobe, earning several whimpers from the smaller form beneath him. And Bill had to admit that those sounds were getting to him more than he liked. Licking back down to his collar bone, he had the perfect plan. Once he reached the boy’s collar bone he planted chaste kisses on the pale flesh.

“B-Bill…” Dipper couldn’t help but moan out the demon’s name and he could feel the grin against his skin but he couldn’t really care less, he loved the affection. Leaving the pale skin alone, Bill lifted his head to eye level. Dipper’s eyes were half lidded and his mouth slightly open, panting. It was a remarkable sight to see. Their faces inched closer until their lips brushed against each other again and Dipper could feel that spark of electricity course through his body again.

The demon decided to close the existing gap and placed his lips on the shivering ones of the younger man in front of him. And just like that, with such little contact, Dipper moaned out into the blonde’s mouth. Giving the older the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside, he started exploring Dipper’s mouth like a treasure.

Dipper could feel his legs going weak, his heart beating out of his chest and his mind going hazy. This had been exactly the rush he craved for so much. Wait. No. Fuck no. Dipper pushed the demon off of him, who gave him a disapproving noise and tried pushing himself back against Dipper.

“No! What the hell!” Dipper yelled, more to himself than to the other but the message was clear.

“Isn’t it nice? Getting a rush from something just as simple as kissing?” Bill grinned.

“No what… FUCK!” Dipper cursed.

“No just kissing.” The blonde winked, making Dipper’s face explode in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we finally found out what makes Dipper tick~
> 
> also I'm trying to keep every chapter around 6000 words  
> is that okay? or do you guys think this is too short or too long?  
> do let me know :D


	5. Author's note

Hi guys, I know I haven't uploaded in about two weeks now...  
My midterms are keeping me really busy and I'm stuck in the middle of the next chapter :/

midterms end next Friday so the new chapter shouldn't take too long anymore!

thank you guys for your patience with me ;D


	6. Good and Bad vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey here it is :D  
> the next chapter! It's only 'half' a chapter though!  
> I wanted to upload this ASAP  
> my mid-terms ended and they couldn't have been better :D  
> I'll only know my results in two weeks tho :p
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Bill was honestly surprised, he was certain that his little trick would only work in his realm. Not that he was complaining, on the contrary, he was curious to how this was gonna play out.

The rest of the day went by like it should have. Almost no tourist during noon and then a tsunami wave in the afternoon. Mabel had made dinner for them and Dipper could feel his mouth water. The older twin had gotten really good at cooking and he had missed her desserts.

“There you go boys!” Mabel cheered when she put the filled plates in front of the other two. The plate was filled with homemade lasagna, some salad and triangular cut bread slices.

“Oh my god ‘Star! This is amazing!” Bill squealed out when he eyed the slices. The blonde happily dug into the food and the only thing Dipper could muster was a gentle smile. When Mabel took her seat Dipper also started eating. Dinner passed in a comfortable silence. Mabel had crumbled her bread and cut her salad in smaller bits, then continued by mixing all three together on her plate. Where Bill just took a bite of one, finished and took another bite of something else, Dipper just took a bite of his bread and lasagna together.

When they had all finished their plates, Mabel collected the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. But instead of taking her seat again she went over to the fridge, making Dipper’s interest peak.

“You guys didn’t think it was over already right?” the brunette girl giggled out. When she walked back to the table she put three bowls of chocolate pudding in front of them. Two normal sized ones and one bigger bowl.

“Ofcourse the bigger one is mine!” Mabel giggled. Snatching the big bowl away she ran towards the living room, laughing. They could hear her poof down into the couch and turning on the television. Dipper stood and reached out for a bowl as well when his hand was pinned to table. Out of nowhere, Bill had sneaked up to him from behind. When had he even gotten up?

The demon’s hand left Dipper’s wrist and started sliding upwards to his elbow and then back down. Such simple action had the younger shivering, afraid his legs might give in. Dipper could feel the hot breath on his neck and Bill’s other hand cupping the opposite cheek. The blonde turned Dipper’s face towards him.

“You’re so adorable…” Bill whispered as he closed the space between them. The familiar rush going through his body and Dipper found himself moaning into the other’s mouth. Somewhere in the heat of the moment, Dipper had turned his body towards the demon and rested his arms comfortably on the other’s shoulders. Bill had his arms around Dipper’s waist by now and was biting the smaller’s bottom lip. Their bodies left no space in between and Dipper was mostly leaning on the table.

“I KNEW IT!” a sudden squeal pulled the boys apart.

“M-Mabel!” Dipper’s face flushed red and he didn’t know what to say. Bill just leaned back on the counter with his trademark smirk.

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” Mabel had a shit eating grin on her face. Dipper was looking from one to another and oh was Bill enjoying this.

“Mabel… I…” Dipper was at loss of words.

“Why didn’t you guys just tell me?!” she beamed at her brother.

“W-we… I… Bill…” Dipper was rambling complete bullshit.

“Pine Tree is still in denial.” Bill grinned.

“Iiiiiiieeeeeeee~” Mabel seemed in absolute heaven that her brother was dating another guy.  
“So what did you guys do already?! You can’t possibly only have kissed!” her shit eating grin only widened instead of faltering.

“Well ‘Star if you really wan-“ Bill was merciless tackled to the ground.

“WE ONLY KISSED! BILL PUT SOME KIND OF SPELL ON ME WHICH MAKES ME LIKE IT AND THAT’S ALL WE DID!” the brunette on top of the blonde blurted out in one string.

“Jeez Dipper, you don’t have to be a drama queen- OOOOOH MY SHOW IS STARTING!” and as soon as she had appeared she was gone again. Apparently some show had come on that she adored and followed by heart.

“So in denial huh?” Dipper questioned Bill.

“Yupp, because you can’t admit you like this.” To give his words meaning, Bill had grabbed Dipper’s waist and rutted his hips upwards. Dipper caught his moan in his throat before it could spill out.

“N-not on… the k-kitchen floor…” Dipper hitched out.

“Sure thing my love.” The demon purred into the other’s ear. With a snap of Bill’s fingers they were back in Bill’s bedroom in his own realm.  
Dipper’s head spun and he felt nauseous again, letting himself fall off Bill into the bed.

“W-what about Mabel?...” Dipper was dazed by the teleportation once again.

“She was still listening from behind the corner and I left her a note.”

~with Mabel~

“So in denial huh?” she could hear her brother question the demon.

“Yupp, because you can’t admit you like this.” The older twin didn’t know what happened but by the sound her brother made she could figure it out herself.

“N-not on… the k-kitchen floor…” it was almost a whisper but it was loud enough for the hiding brunette to hear. Who snickered at the words.

“Sure thing my love.” Oh my god, she thought to herself. Bill actually called Dipper ‘love’. That was so cute, Mabel squealed again, trying to keep quiet. She could her Bill’s snap of his fingers and an out of this world noise.

When she peeked around the corner, they were gone. Seeing a familiar triangular and yellow post it on the ground, her grin returned.

_Shooting Star,_  
_We’ll be back in a few days, I got a sturdy Pine Tree to take down._  
_Have fun with that BL I left for you, Bill_

When Mabel went back to her couch there was a BL book laying right there with a yellow ribbon around.

“No way…” Mabel murmured to herself. When she took the book in her hands, it was the book she had been looking for forever. It was the most explicit and longest running series that existed. She would not be leaving her room for a few days either she decided.

~back to our lovebirds~

The demon crawled on top of the hazy being next to him. Looking into his eyes, he found himself enraptured by those brown orbs. Dipper’s met Bill’s golden eyes and only then did the distance, or lack of, between them bring color to Dipper’s cheeks.

“W-what are yo-“ Dipper was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his own. Without hesitation, a long moan left Dipper’s mouth.  
Bill placed one kiss after another on the brunette’s lips, biting it once in a while. Soon enough he was nibbling on Dipper’s lower lip, asking for access. The small silhouette beneath him granted this all too willingly.

One of Bill’s hands slid up and down Dipper’s side, making the boy shiver beneath his touch. How the demon loved those reactions. Exploring the boy’s mouth, he slipped his hand beneath the other’s shirt. His bare skin feeling hot to the touch. Rubbing small triangles into his skin, his hand made its way up. Finding a certain sensitive nub, Bill gently grabbed it between his fingers. Squeezing it experimentally, he received the sweetest moans from the mortal.

“Ah… B-Bill…” the younger’s hands found their way into the blond hair. He wanted to feel the other closer, to feel his skin, he wanted more.

“You wish is my command…” Bill purred against his lips. Kissing down the other’s cheekbone, Bill only received more moans and encouragement to continue. Bill put both of his hands at the rim of Dipper’s pants, slipping them up beneath his shirt. sliding them further up his arms, which were forced to stretch over his head, he slipped off the boy’s shirt.

“Let’s keep it fair now, no?”

“Yes please…”

Slowly taking off his own shirt, he lowered his body against Dipper’s. Being skin to skin, they could feel each other’s heat. Bill continued to kiss his jawline, going lower to his neck. Leaving bites and little bruises. The demon wanted to mark what was his.

Bill licked his way to one of his nipples. Taking the erect bud between his lips, he gave a gentle suck on it. The brunette beneath him was moaning and treating the demon to the most lewd noises ever. Dipper was arching his back, pushing himself closer to the blonde above him.  
When Bill deemed the bud pink and abused enough, he moved on to give the second one an equal treatment.

“B-Bill… stop-aaaaahhh…” the kid was so far gone he couldn’t even make a proper sentence anymore.

“How cute…” Dipper was going crazy from the feeling of the small vibrations that the demon send over his skin. When he once again deemed the brunette’s nipple abused enough, he moved on. Trailing his way down with his tongue he stopped right above the rim of the boy’s pants. Whining, Dipper expressed his disapproval. Bill proceeded to remove Dipper’s pants. Leaving the kid in his underwear and tugging off his own pants.

He parted Dipper’s legs and made himself comfortable in between them. Laying down on the silhouette beneath him, he place one elbow to rest next to Dipper’s head. Bill had his free hand on Dipper’s upper leg. Pressing his own lips to the other’s, he let his hand slip underneath Dipper’s knee. Slightly lifting up his leg, Bill parted from the kiss. The boy beneath him mewled when the blonde gave an experimental rut with his hips.

“Ah…. Bill… please don’t stop…” the demon smirked to this. Keeping his hips to a rhythm, the brunette moaned and groaned more. Bill leaned over the brunette a little more so he could reach into the nightstand next to the bed. Pulling out a small bottle, he pulled back from Dipper. The boys boxers quickly came off and so did Bills. Picking up the bottle again, he poured some of it onto his fingers.

“Open your legs a bit more love.” Bill huskily asked.

“W-what are you…” Dipper was in a haze and wasn’t completely aware of what was happening, eyes shadowed by lust.

“Hush love, just lay back and relax.” The demon hushed him. Once Dipper had spread his legs a bit more just like the demon had asked, he could feel the others slick fingers prod around between his legs.

“AH!” Dipper felt a sharp pain as Bill pushed in a first digit. Slowly pushing it in ‘til the knuckle. Dipper was panting and breathing harshly. The demon gave the boy a few moments to get used to the feeling before slowly inching his finger back out. Picking up a slow rhythm of pulling and pushing, the boy beneath him was mewling again.  
“Ah-aaaaah!” a new foreign electricity went through Dippers body and he couldn’t help the shaking. With every following thrust of Bills finger came the same sensation. Until the sensation was dulled by a second finger.

“Hnngh… Bill…” Dipper panted out. Leaving the boy less time to adjust this time, the demon instantly started pumping his fingers in and out of Dipper. Soon enough adding a third. Dipper hissed at the sensation but tried holding back on a moan because he hated to admit it but he liked the combination of the sting and the pleasure.

After a while, way too soon if you ask Dipper, Bill pulled his fingers out. Lowering himself to kiss Dipper again, he whipped his fingers off on the bedsheets. Dipper was in a pleasure trance, he was so far gone.

“You better be ready~” Bill whispered into Dippers ear. The brunette wanted to question him but his breath got caught in his throat as he felt Bill lining himself up to his entrance and inching himself in. the head pulled past his ring of muscles as Dipper breathed out, not realizing he had been holding it. The demon gave him some moments before pushing in further until he was in to the base.

Bill sighed out and looked up to Dipper. Golden eyes meeting pupil blown eyes. Bill laughed silently to himself for he couldn’t even make out Dippers eye color any more. Leaning down, he covered Dippers face in small kisses.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yea…” the wincing along his answer made Bill doubt him. So he gave the boy a couple more moments before slowly pulling out a few inches. When he pushed back in, Dipper gave a discomforted groan.

“Hush love… it’ll be better soon.” Bill soothed Dipper while peppering the side of his face with small kisses again. Picking up a slow pace, the younger got more used to the feeling of being filled with the demon. Bill slightly lifted Dippers hips and thrust down again.

“Ah-ah B-Billlll….” Dipper dragged out the demons name while moaning. He had hit the same spot he had earlier. And Dipper felt so blissful, so good. And Bill could only agree, the way he felt Dippers insides squeeze around him, how hot he felt. It was indeed blissful.

Bill started picking up the pace and soon had the younger moaning out with every thrust, hitting his sweet spot dead on. While Bill thrusted in, Dipper would push back into the demon, trying to get more of him. The demons name was by now a mantra being chanted by Dipper. The pace only quickened and Dipper noticed how the demons breath started picking up as well, going faster and getting heavier.

“Ah… Pine Tree… You’re so fucking amazing.”

“Bill… Please… more…” Dipper let out a long moan.

“Fuck Pine Tree… I’m close…” Bills pace became irregular as Bill reached down between them to grab onto Dippers throbbing length. He started pumping, trying to stay in time with his thrusts.

“B-B-Bill… I-I’m AH!” Dipper arched his back and came all over his stomach and Bills hand. Dippers vision had gone white and he was overtaken by pleasure, not remembering when he had ever came so violently.

“Pine Tree…” the demon moaned out one last time as he buried himself as deep as possible in the tight heat beneath him. The younger moaned out silently when he felt the other filling him up to the brim. 

Bill let himself slump on top of the boy, completely numb except for the aftershocks of his orgasm. He could feel the other still clenching around him from time to time, also still coming down from his high.

“That was…”

“Hush love, you don’t have to say anything.” Bill snuggled his face into the curve of Dippers neck.

“Not even when I say I could get used to this?” Dipper sweetly smiled, eyes still half lidded.

“Oh but I thought that was obvious.” The demon grinned when he pulled out of the younger. He laid himself down properly next to the younger and pulled him close. Dipper rested his head on Bills chest and hummed contently.  
“Go to sleep Pine Tree.” Bill hummed and before Dipper could muster a reply he could feel his eyelids growing heavy and sleep pulling him in.

~In the shack~

Mabel was absolutely loving the book she got from Bill. With a bowl of popcorn next to her and a can of Pitt Cola, she sat snuggly on the couch. She knew that Dipper and Mabel wouldn’t be home before tomorrow so she made herself comfortable. But ofcourse right when it was getting hot, there were knocks on the front door.

“Coming!” she groaned out. Why did everyone have to bother her right when she didn’t want them to? The knocking on the door kept going on, the person seemed to be in a hurry of some kind.  
“I’m coming! Jeez!” Mabel hurried to the door and opened it in one swing.

“Mabel?!” the voice sounded utterly surprised. Mabels eyes grew wide and her thoughts were racing as fast as her heart was. Standing frozen in the doorway, she could feel the fear filling up her being.

“You…”

“You missed me?” the stranger grinned. He was almost two heads taller than Mabel and his hair was combed back. He wore a black shirt with a light blue jacket with studs and black skinny jeans. The stranger was chubby but not too chubby. The color of his hair and his voice gave him away though.

“No! GO AWAY!” Mabel tried to slam the door closed again but the other had put a foot in between.

“I think you did miss me!”

“Go away Gideon! You’re not welcome here!”

“Oh on the contrary Mabel! I visit here more often than you think!” he smiled. In the moment that Mabel hesitated, Gideon forced open the door and send Mabel flying to the ground. Her fearful eyes looking up to the younger boy.

“Oh don’t be afraid Mabel, I’m here for your brother.”

“What do you want from Dipper?!”

“I was more wondering why Dipper hasn’t wanted anything from me lately.” And suddenly Mabel managed to put one and one together.

~Bills realm~

When Dipper opened his eyes, there was no warmth to welcome him. Bill was nowhere in sight and Dipper would be lying if he said it didn’t concern him. He had gotten way too used to having the demon close to him. Deciding he should get up and look for the demon, the boy threw his legs out of the bed. When he got up, he could feel a certain vibration going through the house. It didn’t feel like a warm vibration at all, it felt hostile and angry.

“Bill?” the vibration send out a stronger wave. Dipper was convinced that the hostile vibrations were coming from the demon. The brunette stepped back and bit his lip. Had he done something to upset the blonde?

As a response, the vibrations almost stopped, leaving behind a silent buzz. Dipper found the courage to go to the door but instead of the welcoming mansion, Dipper found a void.

“What… what is this?” Dipper whispered. He was entranced by the void, there were white dots which seemed like stars but he knew they weren’t. Deciding to take the leap, he stepped forward and much to his surprise, instead of floating he fell.

“Bill!” the boy yelped as some gravity seemed to be pulling him down. His eyes blown wide with fear, what if Bill wouldn’t catch him? Would he die? Where was Bill when he needed him. He always got himself into trouble and relied on Bill to save him. Maybe the demon was finally fed up with him.

But then, far off, he saw a red glow. Dipper squinted his eyes to look better. Apparently, Bill was the gravitation center he was being pulled to. When he got close enough, Dipper could see that Bill was back in his triangular form, glowing red.

“Bill!” he yelled out, the demon had to notice him. And he did, the red turned back to yellow as the demon turned around and saw the boy falling towards him. Bill flew up to Dipper and catched him in his thin arms.

“Bill what’s going on?!” Dipper looked scared and worried, the vibrations that Bill sent out now felt so much more violent.

“You won’t be going home again for quite some while Pine Tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for this chapter!  
> If you guys ever have ideas for the story you're free to let me know :D  
> I have the main plot in mind but would love to add some side stuff too :3


	7. Choking on my words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter yeey :D  
> I know this one is very short but the next ones will be around 6000 words again and maybe a bit longer  
> that being said, I know I'm a day too late xD  
> from now on the chapters will be updated every other week :)
> 
> but that's enough rambling~

“What? How do you mean?!” Dipper was obviously nervous and with a snap of Bill’s fingers they were back in the bedroom. The demon in his human form again, skin noticeable redder and his sclera black. The brunette was sitting on the middle of the bed and the other in a chair on the opposite wall of the room.

“B-Bill?” the younger was cautious towards the demon, he didn’t know what was going on that made him so mad. There was a long silence before the demon turned his head to look at Dipper. The latter tensed beneath the others gaze.

“Who was your dealer?” Bill’s voice sounded cold and distant. The question had Dipper jumping an inch back on the bed and sending his gaze to his legs in front of him.

“It… uh… i-it was… I…” Dipper didn’t know how to say it, he knew Bill knew him. Was he gonna kill him? The demon got up from his seat and started stalking over to Dipper who was shivering on the bed. The brunettes widened when he felt the weight on the bed shift, not daring to actually look at the blonde.

“Dipper. Tell me. Now.” The demon snatched Dippers chin in a vice grip, making the other flinch. He could tell, oh he could see the fear glittering along the others eyes but he didn’t care less at this moment.  
Bill tried to make the other look at him but he promptly refused, shifting his gaze away from the others face.

“Dipper. This is about Shooting Star, I need to know this instant.” Finally some sense dribbled into the others mind. Mabel could be in danger. Oh god Mabel WAS in danger, he hadn’t paid his dealer fully, promising he would do so next month. Dippers eyes shot up and met Bills with a newfound terror.

“Gideon!” he blurted out. “Oh god Gideon! He has Mabel hasn’t he?!” Bill said nothing, instead he let go of Dippers chin and snapped his fingers. The demon was gone.

“BILL! COME BACK!” the teen screamed at the top of his lungs. But there came no response. Dipper couldn’t even feel the demon anywhere near.  
“Bill… Mabel…”

~With Mabel~

“You’re… you’re Dippers dealer…” Mabel mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

“Oh no sugarplum! I’m Gravity Falls’ Dealer! The only one in this stinking hole and I’ve been making quite a living off of it. Everyone here is a lunatic anyway.” Mabel brought a hand to her face, trying to rub the misery off. “But that’s not why I’m here, your brother still owes me money for his last trip.” Gideon had a sickening grin on his face.

“He’s not here.” She snapped.

“Well I’m not leaving before I get paid bun. But if you insist, you can pay off his debt in natural ways.” Mabel backed up to this, he was downright disgusting. The white haired boy came closer to her and reached out his hand.

“Don’t touch me!” the girl screamed out and started running up the stairs. Going by the sound behind her, the other had started chasing her. Why did she open the door?! Where were Dipper and Bill?

Mabel made it to the attic and slammed the door behind her shut, locking it in the progress. She was desperately trying to find a way out. How did she even get into this mess.

“YOU CAN HIDE MY PUMKIN BUT YOU CAN’T ESCAPE! YOU AND DIPPER SHALL PAY!” Gideon screamed through the door. And much to her disbelief, Mabel could hear him leaving.

“Mabel?” the girl paled and jumped up in the air. Visibly relaxing when she turned around and saw who addressed her.

“Bill? What are you… Never mind! Thank you! God I’m so glad I see you!” the girl threw herself to the taller man. Her arms holding the blonde tight and unwilling to let go.

“It’s okay Shooting Star, you’re coming with me for a while.”

“What… Why? What about the Shack?”

“That’ll all be taken care of so hush.” Bill brought his hand up to the girls eyes and she fell limb in his arms. For now he chose to gently lay her down. Making his way to the door, he swung his hand and the door unlocked and swung open in one motion. He had to say, the girl was smart.

The Gideon boy was indeed nowhere to be found, what Bill did find was a picture of the twins. Still framed, it was stabbed through with a knife, hanging on the wall. The glass was cracked and the picture was, behind the glass, burned along the cracks. A deep frown found its way on Bills face.  
This could only mean magic, so there was another demon involved. Bill was already developing a headache from this, but things only seemed to get more and more complicated.

The blonde went back upstairs to pick up the older twin. Picking up the girl, he teleported them back to his own realm.

When his feet touched the floor of the big hall, there was no Dipper to be seen. Not even in the moments after that. He knew the kid could feel his presence and so could Bill with the other. He knew for sure that Dipper wasn’t asleep either. Maybe he was just upset, however, the demon had more pressing matters to attend to.

With a snap of his fingers, an extra door appeared on the wall next to the stairs. The rooms main theme was pink, glitter and unicorns. Bill actually detested this to the bone but he knew that if Mabel wasn’t happy, Dipper wouldn’t be either. He laid the girl down on the slight pink fluffy bed. It was littered with stuffed animals which made the demon want to puke. After that he quickly made his way out of the room.

The blonde sighed deeply, he felt really annoyed. Now that the girl was safe in his own realm he just wanted to go up to his room and cuddle up with his Pine Tree. Floating a few inches above the ground, he went up the stairs. Feet touching the floor again when he was right in front of the door. But much to his surprise, when he tried to enter the door wouldn’t budge. Did the kid lock the door? To his own fucking room?

“Dipper?” Bill decided to just call out for the boy and knock a few times. No response. Only now did Bill notice that Dippers presence seemed very faint. If he didn’t know better, he’d say the kid was asleep but even then he could still hear his thoughts.

The demon reappeared inside the room and noticed how dark it was. It had turned from day to night while he had been gone. When his gaze fell on the bed his breath hitched. There on the bed was Dipper, shallow breathing and one of the thin blankets wrapped around his neck. His hands were still weakly clamping around the material around his neck. His eyes were closed and Bill felt a panic shooting through his core.  
In one fast move he was sitting next to the kid on the bed, getting the blanket away from him.

“Dipper?!” he carefully shook the boy by his shoulders.  
“Dipper!” Bill tried again, the boys breathing was still shallow but started evening out now. Meaning his body was still reacting like it should. How long had he been like this here?! Would he have brain damage? No. That was impossible, one couldn’t die in Bills realm unless Bill had that specific effect in mind. Ofcourse! Why hadn’t the stupid demon thought of this yet?! He’s an all knowing powerful being in his own realm. With a bit of concentration, the boy was breathing normal again. And after a few moments, he opened his eyes slowly. Only then did Bill notice how bloodshot they were, the brunette must have been crying.

“Pine Tree! How are you feeling?” the demon needed to know what else was wrong with the kid to fix it. But he noticed the kid tried to talk but seemed unable to. Bill reached up with his hand to the others throat but the younger quickly scooted away as fast as he could possibly go. His face screamed horror.

“Hush love, it’s just me.” Bill tried giving the boy a reassuring smile. “You can’t talk right? Let me fix that.” The brunette seemed convinced, even just a little. Once Bills hand was gently resting on Dippers throat, Dipper could feel his throat getting warm and comfortable again.  
The frown on Bills face was unmissable. Once Dipper felt okay again, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by Bill.

“Who did this?”

Dipper stayed quiet.

“Dipper, I felt the magic still sticking to the damn blanket and it was all around your windpipe.”

“I don’t know…”

“What?”

“I don’t know who it was…” his voice still sounded a bit raw.

“You couldn’t have done this to yourself so how did this happen?”

“I was asleep on the bed… When someone came into the room… I thought it was you so I didn’t bother looking around.”

“Would you mind if I took a peek?” Bill suggested and the brunette shake his head ‘no’.

_The room was dark, Dipper had closed the curtains once the sun started to set. He had a hard time to admit it but he missed the demon. Even after all they’d done. He was scared to lose it all again. Although he was still a bit mad at him, he had left without reassuring words or an explanation._

_Dipper had fell asleep without Bill, which felt foreign to the boy. No warm body to lay next to him, no forcefully magic lulling him to sleep. He didn’t dream either not having the dream demon next to him._

_When the door clicked open, Dipper woke up slightly but didn’t move. It had seemed strange to Dipper when he could hear the door being locked. Why would Bill lock the door when they were the only ones in the mansion anyway?_

_Dipper didn’t let it bother him. There was a weight on the bed, getting closer to Dipper. But it soon pulled away again since Dipper pretended to be asleep again. He could feel the blanket being pulled away from beneath his feet. The brunette hadn’t bothered to pull blankets over him when he went to bed. So he just assumed Bill would pull them over him and then join in._

_What happened next came completely unexpected. A hand was placed on his forehead and he could feel an excruciating pain coursing through his mind and head. The pain was as physical as it was mentally. Before he could push away the weight on top of him, the blanket that had been pulled from the bed was now wrapped around his neck. The material grew tighter and tighter around his neck, making it harder to breath normally._

_Dipper tried to open his eyes but only managed to crack one open. On top of him was someone he didn’t recognize at all. His hair was a light red shade and his eyes shone light purple in the dark. Panic coursed through him and he shot his hands to the blanket around his neck which was still growing tighter. Trying to get it away from his neck without much avail._

_Dipper tried to kick with his legs but the other was sitting on his chest so it didn’t help much. Every breath that was squeezed out by the foreign weight had no way to get back in. He soon started to see black spots and his grip on the material started to falter. His legs felt too heavy to lift and he couldn’t think straight enough anymore due to the pain and lack of oxygen._

_Soon enough the boys legs fell limb against the bed and his hands started to lose grip. His eyes slowly slipped shut and his breathing became uneven and shallow. There wasn’t much air making its way into his lungs anymore anyway._

_Right before Dipper slipped into unconsciousness he felt the weight disappearing. And a familiar presence coming back into the house. The last thought crossing his mind was how stupid he had been to believe it could have been Bill without feeling his presence._

The demon was now fuming with anger. Another demon was indeed involved and had trespassed into his own realm. His one goal was to keep the twins safe but he was already failing. But the great Bill Cipher would never accept failure. He would crush whoever was involved in all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea who the other involved demon could be? ;3  
> you're still very welcome to point out any mistakes I made!


	8. Summoning your feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chapter ;D  
> this chapter is mainly about Gideon and how things got to this point
> 
> mood song; All Fall Down - OneRepublic

“I did what you asked of me master.” The redhead boy said in monotone. His purple eyes locked with baby blue ones. They were in Gideons quarters. It was a big room, accentuated with blue. The walls were dark blue and the floor was a shiny black. There were a dozen bookcases against the walls and a chandelier decorating the ceiling. In the middle of the room was Gideons desk. Even the kings bureau wasn’t this impressive. The thing was massive, it had to be, so his plans could fit on the thing. Although you didn’t have to be a genius to figure out, Gideon liked to work on huge papers so he could put everything on in one go.  
The chair behind the desk was just as impressive, going on for about two feet above the blondes head. All in all, the whole room must’ve cost a million. And by the huge double door, the demon stood.

“Good, you made sure the boy would live right?”

“Yes master…” the boys face gave no emotions away, his voice however seemed discouraged.

“Thank you Aedan.” The 19 year old replied. He ran a hand through his silver like hair and sighed. While he sat there thinking, Aedan just looked at the marble beneath his feet.  
“Tell me Aedan, did he fight you?”

“Not at first… he thought I was Cipher.”

“Hahahaha! What a silly boy!” Gideon laughed out loud, he found this particularly funny.  
“Maybe you could’ve woohed him like Cipher does.” His voice sounded a lot darker as he said the last while getting up.

The demon tensed up as Gideon got closer, he didn’t want to think about Cipher doing the kid. His face was adorned with a deep frown. In the meanwhile, Gideon now stood only inches from the demon. Gideon was now about three inches taller than Dipper, leaving him five inches taller than the demon in front of him.

“Or would you rather do your fellow demon?” Gideon hissed.

“Shut up.” Aedan looked him dead in the eye, his face keeping all his emotions hidden. He hated being in human form, like this he could feel all kinds of things he didn’t want to feel. The only thing his eyes betrayed were a glint of victory for standing up to this asshole.  
But his victory was short lived as a hand came flying through the air. The slap echoed through the big room and Aedons eyes widened. A sharp sting quickly running across his face.

“You DO NOT stand up to me! Every rebel will quickly be shot down!” the blonde warned him. Aedans eyes were slowly starting to sting with tears. He knew he couldn’t cry though, it would only make things worse.

“I-I’m sorry…” his voice sounded broken but his face still showed no emotion. It was just the way he was, you could only figure out how he felt by listening to his voice. He would never show emotions.

“Now don’t worry about it! Lil ol’ me won’t hurt ya…” oh no, oh no no no no. Whenever he would call himself that-

Aedan was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a strong grip taking a hold on the collar of his button up. The demon tried to fight what seemed to be an iron grip before he was carelessly thrown onto the desk. His back had hit the small golden statue Gideon had of himself and it was now painfully digging into his back. The only thing not on the desk were his lower legs, still hanging from the edge. The back of his head had hit the marble tablet of the desk rather hard, leaving him with a stinging headache.  
His purple eyes unfocused and he could feel the sharp edges of the statue digging into his flesh. So it would be one of those days huh… Aedan hated it, their deal involved too many things he shouldn’t have agreed to. Only being 517 years old made him naïve.

~Flashback~

“This should work… It has to!” Gideon grumbled to himself. He had been trying to get vengeance on Dipper for a while now. How dare he, how did he have the fucking guts.  
Gideon was pissed off beyond thanks to the ungrateful piece of shit called Dipper Pines. It had taken him a long time but he had finally found the perfect demon for the task.

He knew that Dipper was now under the care of Bill and it couldn’t have been more perfect to Gideon. He had searched for a long time for the perfect demon and now he finally knew which one to summon.

The pentagram was drawn on the ground with in the middle an eye. The sigils he used spelled out the demons name and he had all the matching candles. Lighting them one by one, Gideon brought his mind to rest.

“Testes invoco dæmonium Aedan!” _(I call the demon Aedan)_ Gideon raised up his arms and focuses all his concentration on the altar.   
“Exite, et ausculta vocem eloquii mei offerat” _(Come forth and listen to what I have to offer)_ The wind picked up and the candles were blown out. He had expected a bright light but instead he was surrounded by flames. They felt hot and for a minute Gideon thought he had done the summoning wrong.

“Who called upon me?” once again Gideon had expected a dark voice or something Bill-like but he was met with a gentle voice, leaving him to guess it could belong to a 20 year old guy. He was met with a demon in the shape of the pentagram he had drawn.

“I’m Gideon Gleeful and I called upon thy!” Gideon was in his usual behavior again.

“What do you want from me?” the demon sounded bored.

“I want to make a deal!” the boy stood up from the ground. The demon was still floating above him.

“A deal? I see. Tell me what you want and I shall give my conditions.”

“I want you to help me get my vengeance! You shall do as I say and help me in the process! I want you to appear human.”

“That’s quite something… What do you have to offer me in return?”

“Two human souls.”

“I think we have ourselves a deal.” The demon reached out his hand and Gideon didn’t hesitate to grab it. His hand was engulfed with flames and they were actually hot. When the heat became unbearable to Gideon he hissed and pulled back his hand. When he checked his hand he could see the same drawing on the palm of his hand. A pentagram with an eye in the middle.

“That’s my mark. You carry it for the rest of your life. Now about the two souls you owe me…” Gideon hummed understandingly and nodded the demon to follow him to behind the tree. There were both his parents, tied up to each other.

“I don’t need these two anymore. Their souls are yours.” Gideon said matter of factly. He already had a good running enterprise and ofcourse the drugs gave him a nice allowance.

The demon didn’t hesitate to take the souls from the still breathing hosts. Gideon however, did turn around, only to have his ears filled with the horrifying screams of pain and terror of the two people who brought him into this world. Once the souls were over and done with, Gideon turned back to the demon.

“Now about your end of the deal… I want you to appear human.”

“Don’t worry, I actually have a human form so you don’t have to bother making one.” The demon was once again engulfed by flames and when the flames dissipated, there was a boy standing where the demon was floating. His hair was a light orange, pale skin any person would die for and his cheeks were adorned with light freckles.  
It was only when he opened his eyes when Gideons mouth fell open. His eyes were a lovely purple and his expression had a fierce fire to it.

And just for a moment there, Gideon had forgotten all about Dipper. Had forgotten about the deal he just made and his vengeance. Forgotten how he had so easily sacrificed his parents. But he had sacrificed them to have this beautiful creature with him now. And he would have to listen to anything he said.

And oh was he going to use that privilege.

~end flashback~

The weight that was lowered on him only pierced the sharp edges deeper into his flesh. Hissing out, Aedan glared at Gideon.

“Don’t look at me like that, you agreed to this, all of this.” And god he was right, even though Aedan hadn’t thought it through. He wanted to punch that filthy smirk off of his face.  
Gideon let his weight lean on the figure beneath him, clenching the demons throat with one hand. The other hand was resting on his hip but soon made its way up the demons side, sliding up his shirt in the progress.

“Let go.” Aedan demanded.

“You’re not to tell me what to do!” Gideon lost his cool once again and ripped the boy from his desk and threw him to the ground. The blonde straddled the dazed demon and ripped open his button up. The buttons flew across the room and one even rolled beneath the desk. Aedan tried to kick with his legs to keep the other from what he knew was coming.

The blonde on top of him was now stripping himself and the demon completely lost his cool. He was trashing and kicking and trying to get away from the 19 year old.

“Stop.” It was a simple command and Aedan couldn’t help but obey, it was their deal. The demon had trapped himself in his own deal. He should have never taken the souls at the beginning of the deal, he should’ve waited so he still had a say in things.

Only when Gideons hands were starting to roam his body again, did he let a first tear slip from his eyes.  
And a single name was whispered before he got hit across the face again.

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Gideon was furious… shit he must’ve heard.

~In another universe~

Bill was laying on the bed with his back against the headboard and his Pine Tree sitting between his legs with his back against his chest. He was playing some hand game with Mabel who was sitting across from Dipper on the bed. His arms loosely wrapped around the youngers waist. A particular cold shiver ran down his spine when Dipper turned around to face him.

“What’s wrong?” the brunet asked him.

“Nothing, just cold.” Bill smiled and tugged so Dipper would get the message not to let Mabel notice anything.

_”It felt like someone called me…”_ Dipper could hear in his thoughts.

“Alright Mabel, I’m done playing for today. Is it okay if we go to sleep?”

“Ofcourse Dipper! I’m a guest here so I wouldn’t want to be an annoying one…” Mabel had significantly changed her behavior since she lived here. She felt as if she owed Bill big time and maybe she did but Dipper still thought she shouldn’t feel that way.

“Alright then, sleep tight Mabel!” Dipper said as he pulled his twin sister into a hug. The hug was returned and Mabel quickly made her way out of the room towards her own.

“Now tell me what’s wrong.” Dipper turned towards Bill, wiggling himself out of his grasp. Bill seemed to be hesitating, as if he didn’t want to tell.

“Dipper… I have to tell you something…” this didn’t sound pleasant to the brunets ears.

“What? Did you figure out who’s involved in this?”

“I might have but… it’s something else…”

“You know you can tell me anything you want Bill.” Dipper smiled cheekily.

“Well… Please don’t turn into a jealous bitch after this okay kid?” Bill laughed, it lightened the mood significantly.

“I’ll do my best.” And what followed was a genuine laugh, which Bill absolutely adored. But back to the problem at hand.

“Okay so… Since I’m already millions of years old, you’re of course not my first lover. Which doesn’t bother me in the least, just to be clear. About… I don’t remember that clearly, four to five hundred years ago, I found myself in a kind of familiar situation. You know, human body and a human.”

“What a way to put it.” Dipper said bluntly. “And a human.” Then a laugh started breaking through his façade.

“Well yes. A meatsack with a dick just like yours!” Bill laughed. “Although maybe a bit smaller.” He continued with a teasing smirk, earning a bright blush from the other.  
“But to continue the story… I felt affection towards the meatsack and we eventually made a deal.”

“A deal? What kind of deal?” Dipper asked after Bill seemed to have no intention to continue anymore.

“A deal… that would transform him into a demon once he’d die, so he could be with me for eternity…” Dippers eyes widened at this.  
“We both fulfilled our ends and so in the end he became a demon, he was a tad older than you though. He was 25 at the time he died.”

“How did he? Like, isn’t that quite young?” Bill sighed, it was obviously not one of his favorite subjects.

“We lived at what was back then still called Sheen Palace, now it’s-“

“Richmond Palace.” Dipper finished. The demon was pleased by this, he loved how clever the boy was. “In 1497 there was a fire which destroyed most of the wooden buildings.”

“Yea exactly…” Bill continued and Dipper got the hint. So this other boy had died in the fire. “One of those buildings… was where he slept. He died in the fire and his mortal life came to an end sooner than it should have. Love blinded me and I was unable to see this coming.” Dipper understood why this wasn’t his favorite subject to talk about. He had loved and he had lost it but… wait.

“I understand that you’d be reluctant to talk about it since he died but didn’t he become a demon in the end? What happened after?”

“He indeed turned into a demon, a damn unique one at that. It took me this long to link your memory and him together. But I’m pretty sure it was him who attacked you…”

“But why?”

“Back then I was euphoric that we would be able to spend time together again. But dying took a toll on him, he hadn’t been ready for it. He hadn’t seen it coming either, he was devastated that he died.” Bills expression turned sour.  
“Behind my back, he was with a woman… and I was fooled by his words and affections, I thought I could trust him enough not to watch him 24/7.”

So that’s why he watched Dipper constantly… It stung a bit that the demon didn’t trust him though.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you kid, I’m…” Bill took a deep breath. “I’m only saying this once. I’m scared to lose you too. I do not want to go through that again.”

Dipper was baffled to say the least but it was nice to know the demon felt the same way. The brunet would never want to lose the shithead demon. The stubborn asshole he came to love.

“After that I distanced myself from him but not long after he tried crawling back to me. The woman had died.” And Dipper was sure Bill had something to do with that, when he saw the glint in the demons eyes he knew he was right.  
“So after she died, he thought I was the only one that still loved him. He seemed to have forgotten how he had broken my trust. I could never trust him again.”

“I see…” Dipper said as he took the demon into his arms. “So did you just think of it randomly or?”

“No… I heard him calling out to me.”

“Calling out to you?”

“Yea… Once you had a close bond with someone, you can communicate through the mind. The longer you stay intimate, the stronger and the longer that link will exist. Like how I can say things in your mind, you can do that with me as well. It will take you some practicing but we’ve been close enough for long enough already for you to be able to do so. But as I said, such links can exist for centuries after. I heard him calling out my name… that’s all. Nothing else, just my name. So my guess is that the link is finally weakening drastically. But I don’t see why he would call out to me when he tried to kill you.”

“W-well… I got bad news for him, you’re all mine.” Dipper gently smiled as he buried his face into the crook of Bills neck and started kissing there. And Bill absolutely loved it, he knew he could trust Dipper. The demon had helped Dipper in his hardest time, watching over him and he was sure Dipper was willing to do the same for him. Maybe one day, he’d consider to make the same deal with his Pine Tree, he was convinced that Dipper would never betray him.

“I love you Pine Tree.” Dipper was stunned to hear those words and stopped in his actions. But a bright smile soon found its way to his lips.

“I love you too Bill! And I promise to make you proud and stay clean! To never betray your trust!” when Bill glanced back at Dipper, the smile was gone and was replaced by a determined gaze. His eyes screamed that’d he’d fight for what he loved. And it was in that moment, that Bill was sure such deal wouldn’t take too long anymore.

~Back in the normal world~

Gideon was getting dressed again by his desk. His bare back revealed multiple red lines and few droplets of blood. He put back on his blue pants, black button up and his blue jacket but he left the jacket open.

In the far off corner of the room sat Aedan, knees pulled up to his chest. He was sitting between the wall and the bookcase and tried to make himself disappear in the small gap between the bookcase and the wall. He was hugging his knees tightly and his face was adorned with red streaks as well. He’d been crying for over an hour, his throat felt hoarse and dry because he had been screaming as well. He had been screaming so hard that after only thirty minutes he couldn’t muster a sound anymore. His cheeks and nose were red and puffy, so were his eyes. Bloodshot purple eyes didn’t dare to look at his violator.

It would go like this once in so long but when it happened… he left Aedan broken. He had to listen to everything Gideon said. Stop struggling. Undress. Don’t dare use your magic. His body followed every order that it was given against his will. He had absolutely no power over his body when Gideon ordered him something.

There had been some times that the other had been nice to the demon. But he had heard him plead out to Bill to come save him. It’s at those times that the blonde would completely go crazy at him. Breathing was hard, he had kicked him multiple times in the chest which was now leaving a big bruise behind. The blondes handprints were now all over his body, at his hips, his thighs, his neck, his arms… all blue and purple prints in his skin.

Through all the misery he could still smile, purple had always suited him. He only wished it didn’t have to be this way. Aedan would have to get this deal over with and then maybe, just maybe, he could have Bill back once Dipper was cleared out of his way.

Although he knew Gideon didn’t want the kid dead. He wanted him to be scared at Bills, so he would want to go back to the shack.  
Once Dipper would be back at the shack and in Gideons reach, he would take action. He wanted Dipper to himself, to have him obey him and listen to every sick order.

That’s exactly why he had chosen Aedan… He knew about his history with Bill, he knew he wanted to get back with Bill. His intention was to hurt as many people he could as long as he did not get what he wanted.

~Another flashback~

Dipper was filthy, his clothes were ragged and stained but Mabel had finally send him the money he needed.  
So after an agonizing week without his drugs, he could finally go see his Dealer again. And there he was, Gideon, in the same alley he always was.

Dipper smiled when the bigger guy turned around to greet him with a returning smile. Slowly he made his way over to Gideon, since he was still dealing with some other junk.

“My favorite Pines!” Gideon greeted him.

“Hi… well you know what I’m here for…” Dipper answered silently, he hadn’t been feeling too well lately so he wasn’t that audible.

“Of course I know silly! I’m glad you don’t try to deny why you come here anymore and we can go straight to business! How much do you need?”

“Just the usual, I don’t have much cash on me.”

“You know… I can always give you extra for some services.” Gideons eyes were half lidded and Dippers face turned into a scowl.

“You know I might be an addict but I will never sell my body to you like that!”

“You know you need me Dipper…” Gideon was now closing in on Dipper and he felt trapped.

“Just give me what I can get for the money I have.” Much to the displeasure of the other, he huffed and nodded. Taking the cash from Dipper and giving him his worth of drugs.

“Offer still stands.” Dipper just ignored it and returned to the shack. A few days went by and he received yet another cheque from Mabel, she seemed to be really active this month.

It was already 11 in the evening but Dipper decided to go to the alley anyway. There was a small chance Gideon actually still was there and hey, every small chance is a chance nonetheless.  
So Dipper made his way to the alley again and much to his luck, there sat Gideon. It seemed like he had been waiting for Dipper.

“Gleeful.” Dipper greeted.

“Oh if it isn’t Dipper Pines, up for your next round already?” he smirked.

“Just give me everything I can get for this amount.” Dipper handed him the cheque and the blondes eyes widened.

“I can’t give you this much.”

“What don’t you have enough to satisfy your clients?”

“I do… but this could kill you.”

“What do you care?” Dipper was far from impressed.

“Fine… but I do hope you don’t use it all in one go.” Gideon was swift about the transaction and quickly finished their little trade up.

“Won’t be your problem.” Dipper said matter of factly.

“Dipper… won’t you rather come with me?”

“Uhm… what?” Dipper was stunned and quite honestly a bit disgusted. It was already bad enough that he was his dealer, the guy that got him and his sister in so much trouble a few years ago.

“I want you to come with me Dipper.” Gideon got closer and closed Dipper in between him, the wall and his arms. “I want you to come with me and be mine Dipper Pines.”

“Dude you’re disgusting! First you tried to get it on with my sister and now with me?! It’s already bad enough I have to buy my shit from you! No way in hell I’d ever fall that low!” Dipper was bluffing to a certain degree, if Gideon decided to stop selling him drugs he’d be fucked.

But against his own better judgement, if it was better he didn’t know, he roughly pushed Gideon away from him and started running.

“You will be mine Dipper Pines! Mark my words!” Gideon screamed when he saw Dipper running away.  
“I’ll get my vengeance on you…” he swore to himself.

~End flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or mistakes :p  
> let me know what you think!


End file.
